Ingredients in a Deck Recipe
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: Maria Helheim is one the most dominant duelists ever emerged from Domino City, By a twist of fate, it was her older brother, the Culinary-focused Kuro Helheim that got in, witness the journey of a food-themed duelist in his time at Duel Academy, proving that he is not simply a Shadowed sibling.
1. Chapter 1: Pride before Fall

**Chapter 1: The Pride cometh before the fall**

"Oh my stars! She has done it! Here is your Domino City International winner! Maria Helheim! Also known, as the Dark Star of Duel Monsters!" the announcer said at the top of his lungs, his reaction was beyond belief as the girl no older than sixteen accepted the trophy, slowly walking down to the championship ceremony hall to be crowned as the victor.

"As expected from the Dark Star of Duel Monsters." She said to himself proudly, slowly making her way as the ceremony halls was filled with duelists that Maria dueled and defeated with relative ease.

'It's good to be me…The Dark Star of Duel Monsters should be amazing at Duel Monsters, this is a testament to my accomplishments!' She mentally boasted, smiling internally as she must be stoic for the media, her agent and managers would scream in horror if they see Maria, the most dominant competitor in the tournament flashing smiles and allowing adoring fans to take pictures with her.

Maria Helheim was wearing her stage costume, being big shoulder-pads with strings of diamond-shape black-dyed paper hanging from the ends of the shoulder-pads, her waist had a tasset made of white cloth and black metal plates, making her seem like a warrior ready to battle than a duelist, ready to duel.

But to Maria's mind, they were the same, on her brown-hair ridden head was a goat skull, colored black, carved and smoothed until it was shiny and sleek, the skull shadowing her ribbon-red eyes, she looked powerful but her thin frame made her look cute and petite despite the massive parts of her costume effectively weighing her down.

She wore black high heels, thick and tall platform shoes that mask her short statue by a couple more inches than her true height.

"So, Maria Helheim also known as the Dark Star of Duel Monsters, how do you feel after winning this tournament?" A reporter girl asked the Dark Star, a mic was pushed into the duelist's face, she growled before answering, clearly being annoyed from the nosiness of the reporter.

"Do you really think that the Dark Star of Duel Monsters would feel anything except pride and joy after winning a tournament like this?! There was no doubt in my body as I crushed every single opponent into nothing but pure dust! You should ask me how I felt when I crushed my opponent's chances ofwinning!" Maria Helheim growled with a mean and cruel laugh, somewhat frightening the interviewer and several spectators of the championship ceremony.

"Ummm, alright then…How do you feel-"The reporter was quickly interrupted by Maria laughing loudly.

"I feel great! Thanks for asking! Domino City should really step up their game when it comes to their duelists! Get me a real challenge!" She said arrogantly, brushing the reporter asided to finally get her trophy.

'Ugh, this is getting tiring…No matter; I'll just get my trophy, take a picture and leave home to see my brother and dad.' Maria inwardly spoke, the constant duels of today panged on her energy, if it weren't for her manager giving her a couple of energy drinks, she'll probably faint right about now.

She was given her trophy; Maria's frown didn't deter even when she was awarded the trophy, the golden stand being almost as tall as her, she raised her trophy up as she roared with intimidation, the crowds sputtering around the whole entire stadium cheered massively for the Dark Star of Duel Monsters.

She smiled inwardly as she began to laugh, her defeated opponents gazing at her in envy and wanting, they wanted her respect and that trophy and it seems like they'll get none of that, except for maybe a cruel comment followed by a scowl by the Dark Star of Duel Monsters

"How can this day can get any better!?" She roared before laughing her bottom off, tempting her fate as she began her journey home, walking out of the duel stadium where was met with her own personal limousine, guarded by a quadruped of buff and rather intimidating-looking security guards.

A pair of bodyguards began to walk side-ways as she slowly traversed to her limo, the guards blocking the various amount of adoring fans that lust for a clear and full-front up-close picture of the Dark Star of Duel Monsters, only to be awarded with pictures of a big and bulky suited chest of a bodyguard.

"How are you doing Master Maria?" Her personal chauffer asked as she entered into the Limousine, lounging about in the Limo's lazily like some kind of teenage girl who just got into a limo.

"I'm doing well Charles, take me home please in an incognito manner if you can." Maria said as she placed her newly-claimed trophy on the floor, Charles nodded as he scratched his aged-nose, his somewhat reckless but efficient driving caused the trophy to fall to the limo floor, earning a childish giggle from the Dark Star of Duel Monsters.

"How was dueling Master Maria?" Charles asked as an attempt to converse with the teenage girl, she took off her massive shoulder pads and goat skull, revealing that she was wearing a plain and average girl school uniform, she shrugged in an absent-minded way, her long brown hair plopping down to the back of her neck.

"It was okay, I knew I was going to win, that's for sure." Maria responded, Chauffer Charles realized some news that he forgot to tell his Master.

"Well, did you know that there a letter in the mail box relating to Duel Academy?" Charles asked, Maria's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really!? Awesome! Thank you Charles for telling me, I NEED to go back home, that must be my acceptance letter!" Maria said as a big smile was plastered on her face, Charles glanced at Maria with a look of relief, enjoying the sight of a girl like Maria acting like a real teenager instead of what her managers and agents want her to act as.

"It must be, but of course, your brother also sent his own application to the Academy, be mindful that it could be his own acceptance letter." Charles reminded the Dark Star of Duel Monsters, Maria laughed out loud.

"Charles c'mon…Kuro focuses his life on cooking! I on the other hand, focus on the cards in my hands… I doubt he'll ever get an entrance exam!" Maria tempted, causing her wise aged Chauffer to sigh disappointingly.

"Don't doubt things Master Maria, shall I recite one my old sayings?" Charles asked the Teenage girl, she groaned in annoyance for she remembers Charles sayings like the back of her hand, every single time she rides in the limousine, her Chauffer Charles would always recite something wise and well-meaning, it got bothersome really quickly since some of them simply didn't correlate with whatever Maria is dealing with right now.

"No thank you Charles…You're probably going to say something by the likes of 'Not everyone can be a duelist, but a duelist can come from anywhere.'" Charles smiled, impressed at his Master's ability to remember well.

"Well done Master Maria, we're at your home; do you want me to carry anything?" Charles asked as the limousine was in a rural part of town, the buildings and homes being quite old, some of the walls were cracked and the painting of some homes were starting to peel off, it wasn't a bad neighborhood, it's just where plenty of old Domino city resides in nowadays .

"Yes please Charles, hold my costume, I can hold my trophy." Maria said as her Chauffer bowed in response, grabbing ahold Maria's costume, despite his frail figure, he was carrying the heavy costume with relative ease.

"Yes Master Maria, remember to not be so boastful, you know how…Frustrating you can be when your pride is over your head."

"Don't worry Charles, I got this." Chauffer Charles sighed in retort, not truly believing his masters claim, Maria quickly looked into her mailbox, she saw the Duel Academy letter in particular, she practically squealed in delight as she took the letter.

"Its here its here its finally here! Hi Everyone! I'm home!" Maria said at the top of her lungs as she entered into her home, the trophy in her hands, there she saw her father, and her brother Kuro, already having a heavy Japanese-style dinner set up,

"As per usual! I'm never later for Dinner! Haha!" Maria exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Ah! Welcome home Sweetie!" Her father said joyously as he pulled out her chair to sit with so they can eat together, Maria quickly placed the trophy right next to her Brother's seat before joining with her family.

"And hello Charles, you want to eat with us? There's plenty to eat!" Her dad continued, Charles smiled but politely declined, something that Maria's father irked at.

"No thank you Joseph, I'm honored but I have my own family to eat with, I'll see you tomorrow Master Maria." Charles said in a calm and polite tone, placing down the costume in Maria's personal room, before taking his leave.

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow Charles!" She said loudly, waving goodbye to her Chauffer as he left the household.

The food on the table was excessive in terms of food, there was shrimp tempura, a whole pot of rice, a whole roasted fish, several rows of various types of raw-fish varied sushi, steamed dumplings, a plate of Japanese-styled fried chicken, and a small bowl of fermented soy beans.

"This food looks amazing! Thank you bro for cooking!" Maria thanked the silent Kuro, Kuro was unlike her sister in appearance, his eyes were a basic brown instead of the intricate ribbon-red, his hair was black, unlike her sister's brown, while Maria is thin and petite, Kuro was big and tall,

Kuro silently smiled as he ate with Chopsticks and a bowl, while Maria and her dad ate with a fork and plates, Kuro was sitting cross-legged on his chair as if he was sitting on the ground.

"Yes, it really takes a lot of work off of me; you don't realize how hard it is to cook for you two after I worked all day…" He said as in a joking manner pretended to have back pain, Maria and Kuro laughed at their father's silliness, well more like Maria was laughing, Kuro wasn't much of a…Speaker.

"So Maria, what do you want to do after winning the Domino City tournament?" Her father asked as he ate a piece of shrimp tempura, Maria shrugged before getting little bit of everything available.

"Well, I dunno, there was two letters from Duel Academy, so maybe I'm going to Duel Academy? And Kuro too?" She pondered aloud, tasting the savory and crunchy flavors of the Tempura, coupled with the cool and strong taste of the fermented soy beans made Maria smiled with flavor-enticed joy.

"Duel Academy? Sounds wonderful Maria, we shall open the letter after dinner…" Her father said as he noticed that Kuro frowned when Mariah mentioned the letter from Duel Academy.

"I don't know if I need it Dad, I mean, I just won one of the biggest tournaments in the CITY! I think I'm already well-versed in Duel Monsters…" Maria pointed out as she flashed a smug smile, her father sighed from Maria's arrogance.

"Well, no matter what, we're going to open the letter safter dinner, let's just eat." Maria complied, eating several more bits and pieces of each food, Kuro silently smiled as despite being taller than his father and sister, he ate lightly, only taking a couple of things and eating from a small bowl of rice, while his sister and father ate quite more.

"Alright then Dad, Hey, maybe it's a letter to be a headmaster or something! It's going to be amazing!" she fantasized as she laughed heartily.

"I doubt it sister; they don't allow teenagers to be headmasters." Kuro finally spoke, his voice was like harp strings, soft and quiet yet firm and noticeable, contrasting the Loud and boisterous Maria's voice.

"Eh, I could vow for change! Since change is always the best!" Maria said with a laugh, Kuro resumed his silence, not wanting to talk anymore for the time being.

"By the way Kuro, have you've been practicing dueling lately?" Maria asked, Kuro was hesitant for a moment, not wanting to speak, it was until Maria repeated the question several times that Kuro finally answered.

"Yes I have sister, I like the deck I use." He admitted in a soft voice, Maria smiled, as if she looked at her brother as if he was a pre-teen and he just said something innocently stupid.

"Good! Good! Very good, say if I get an acceptance letter from that Duel Academy letter, I'll give it to you, since I don't really need it! If you get denied of course" Maria said in an unintentionally arrogant tone, believing that she'll get accepted into the academy with ease, and believing that Kuro immediately wouldn't be accepted by the Duel Academy.

After Dinner, the time has come, the Helheim family consisting of the Father, Maria and Kuro were centered around the now clean and cleared dining table, Maria and Kuro's father had a letter opener in his hand, one letter was addressed to Maria and the other letter was addressed to Kuro.

"Whose letter shall we open first?" The father of the Helheim family asked , Kuro refused to speak, only silently staring at his own letter, so Maria was the one that answered her father.

"Let's open my first please! I want to see my acceptance letter! It's probably personally signed by the chancellor himself!" She said as she smiled smugly, her father once again sighed, with a careful and slow motion, he stabbed the letter opener through the left edge of the letter, than to the right side.

Maria's father slowly grabbed the letter out of the letter, but Maria was quick to snatch the letter out of her father's hands in a rude manner.

"Mine! I'll take that!" She said as she began to skim through the letter, her face of excitement slowly went to a face of shock and surprise.

"…They didn't accept me…" Was all she said quietly, her father sighed once again, although this time its to help cope with her daughter's sudden mood swing, her eyes began to well up in tears, the relevation finally setting within herself.

"They didn't accept me!" she said once again, this time in a shout, Kuro looked at her sister in a sorrowful look, he suddenly glanced at his own letter, without a another word, he grabbed ahold of the letter, and ripped it open with his hands.

"It's okay sweetie…You're already the champion of Domino City, they probably believed that you simply didn't need the dueling school." Her father said as an attempt to calm Maria down, she was still crying her heart out.

Kuro only smiled when he read his own letter, to his utter surprise and even silent shock, he was actually accepted to Duel Academy!

A surge of emotion began to envelop inside Kuro, he didn't know what to feel exactly, he felt guilt for the fact that he got accepted but his sister didn't, he felt pride within himself for he was able to do it but his sister didn't, he felt joy for being able to attend such a school of Duel Academy, but he also felt…

Fear…A strange sense of fear was within him; perhaps it was the fear of the unknown? Fear of being compared to her famed sister? It was rather unnerving if Kuro was being honest, perhaps time will tell for the Brother to the Dark Star of Duel Monsters.

 **Authors note: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of Jealousy

**Chapter 2: Memories of food and jealousy never mix with entrance exams.**

Kuro couldn't believe it, he even felt…Emotionally invested, he danced through the kitchen of his home like some kind of acrobat, being more lively and energetic than usual, his father took notice of his new-found energy that the quiet Kuro suddenly has.

"Did you finish making breakfast yet?" His father asked, Kuro silently pointed at two trays, both of them had a plethora of American-style breakfast food, something that Kuro usually doesn't cook, as a result, some of the pancakes were slightly burnt, and were slightly over-coated with maple syrup.

"Do you want to bring Maria her breakfast? I checked on her, she doesn't want to get up at all…I didn't really think, not being accepted would hurt her in such a powerful manner…" He said as Kuro obediently took the tray, he gave his dad a subtle shrug, not really knowing it would affect her.

Kuro went into her Sister's room, he was immediately greeted by his Sister's trophy rack, it had rows upon rows of various medals and small trophies, all about Duel Monsters, she even had her most recent trophy leaning right next to the Trophy shelves.

Looking at the trophies, all the gold, all the achievements made Kuro felt a sickness inside his stomach, and it wasn't from food.

"Hey Kuro…" the Silent Helheim member heard, he turned his head to see his sister, in her bed, littered with used and scrupled tissues, Kuro simply nodded at her sister as a form of greetings, brushing away various amounts of tissues off her blanket-wrapped lap, then placing the tray of American breakfast food, she smiled despite her teary eyes, taking a forkful of pancakes and chomping it down, the sweet and fluffy cooling her off from her misfortunes.

"I feel so…terrible right now, do you know how it feels to try your hardest on something and still don't get rewarded?" She said in a wallowing tone as she took a sip of some orange juice, as Kuro patiently looked away as a way of being polite.

"I feel that all the time." Kuro said in a quiet and almost unhearable voice, Maria couldn't hear a single word from her tall quiet brother, simply shrugging before blowing her nose with a tissue and then eating another forkful of pancakes.

"You wouldn't understand my plight Kuro, you spend all day in the kitchen being content for what you are, knowing for sure that you'll be accepted to the best culinary schools this world has to offer, while my struggles remain in vain, despite my amazing dueling skills, I don't gain access to the best dueling school in the world!" She continued in vain, clearly over-reacting to being rejected by duel academy.

"Are you sure that you need Duel Academy? You're sort of already good at dueling Maria." Kuro responded to Maria's truthful haminess, she began to wallow once again.

"I was never treated as a true 'Professional' by the unseen eye, with a dueling degree; I can finally show everyone that I am truly…A Professional Duelist!" She said with a heroic and determined tone, raising her finger up at the ceiling, before going back to eating her syrup-seasoned pancakes.

"By the way, I hope you do well at Duel Academy, remember, people are going to know you as my big brother, so I suggest you keep winning, to keep my reputation intact, kapeesh?" She demanded from her older brother, he silently shrugged before simply saying in a monotonous voice.

"Yes sister, I understand." His sister actually smiled as she quickly finished her pancake breakfast, she smacked her stomach in a hearty and fulfilled manner, taking a deep breath in as it was clear that she thoroughly enjoyed her meal.

"Thanks for breakfast Kuro, also, when are you leaving for Duel Academy?" Maria asked her brother.

"Tormorrow, I will need to do an entrance exam to determine my dorm." Kuro answered as he got the tray off of Maria, the tray was heavily messy, but Kuro didn't mind in the slightest.

"Sorry for being so messy, your breakfast is so good I had to eat like a piggy!" She said with a giggle, Kuro retorted with a response with a small tinge of venom in his voice.

"Don't worry; I'm used to cleaning up your messes." He hissed, his voice quiet enough so that his sister wouldn't hear, she luckily didn't, as she went back to her sorrowful state, not as mellow as she was before getting her breakfast from her brother, but enough to annoy Kuro to leave her room.

Kuro grumbled under his breath as he exited his room, he hid his rather disdain-ridden frown from his father by going back to the kitchen to cook himself something to eat, the potential taste of his own cooking somewhat calming him down.

He planned to cook something meaty and hearty, possibly some chicken legs with rice, sounded delicious and he could make enough to feed his somber sister and supporting father, he nodded to himself as he began to cook the meal he desired, his father came into the kitchen, wanting to converse with his quiet son.

"is Maria doing well?" He asked as stared at his silent son, Kuro simply shrugged in a nonchalant manner, not really having a clear answer for his father.

"She still seemed distressed about not being in the academy." Kuro answered.

"Well, son, I'm proud that you're going to go, although I never did know that you signed up for Duel Academy." His father admitted in a slightly guilty tone, Kuro once again shrugged at his father's lack of knowledge.

"I'm chock full of surprises dad." Kuro said in a emotionless tone, his dad laughed at his son's remark before giving a pat on the back, the Silent Helheim Family Member was dead silent as his father did this.

"Yes you are son, yes you are, your mother would be proud like I am right now." He said with an honest smile, this got Kuro's attention. The old memories of the past irked and frustrated him greatly; Maria's trophy shelf and his father's mother comment sparked some memories within the silent and tall Helmheim family member, He rubbed right temples with his free hand in a forceful notion, groaning in annoyance as he struggled to bottle up his frustration.

He could remember the old memories, as if he was having a flashback, he wasn't a lucid dreamer, but it almost felt like he was reliving old events from days old past, back when he was still living in Japan, his home, instead of Domino City.

" _Is this how I make Miso soup Mama?" Kuro happily asked as he presented her mother with a small bowl of miso soup, it was a yellowish broth with small bits and slices of green onion and parsley within the bowl of miso, the beautiful, raven-haired mother smiled as she took a whole mouthful of the miso, she smiled in delight as the warm and delicious broth went down her gullet._

 _The two Helheim Family Members were at their home in Japan, it was small and compact, but clean and rather high in quality, the room that the two occupants were in was a kitchen and living room, one side having a plethora of cooking ware and applications, while the other had several chairs, a coffee table along with a small but modern television._

" _Yes it is Kuro, well done." Kuro's mother said with a smile, her son was absolutely ecstatic as he hugged her mother; she winced slightly in comedic pain as Kuro's strong hug practically squeezed her like as if she was a damp cloth, despite being only twelve year olds, Kuro was nearly as tall as her mother, and his physical strength was quite impressive for his age._

" _Thank you thank you thank you!" He said with a joyous tone before breaking off the hug from his mother, while Kuro's mother smiled in a sweetened way, deep down she was relieved that her son stopped crushing her._

" _At this rate, you'll be just as good as Mama." Kuro's mother mused as she giggled lightly, her laugh being like a heavenly harp, dainty and light._

" _Oh! Since I cooked the appetizer, should I cook the entrée?" Kuro asked in an excited way, wanting to cook more for her mother._

" _If you believe you have the skill, which I'm sure you do, you can!" Her mother encouraged as she clapped her hands together in a supportive tone._

" _Okay, leave to me Mama!" Kuro said, his tone being hale and hearty as he prepared to cook his mother a delicious meal, just then, the rest of Kuro's family came in from the front door._

" _Hi Mom and Kuro! I'm home!" Maria said at the top of her lungs as she entered into the small abode, bearing a medallion around her neck and a small silver trophy in her hands, she had the biggest smile on her young face._

" _I'm here as well heheh!" Maria's father said as he entered into the home as well, holding two large plastic bags with several white containers within it, Kuro frowned, knowing exactly what his father was holding in his hands._

" _Oh! Hello Sweetie, how was your day?" Kuro's Mother asked in a genuine curious tone to Maria as the two came into an heart-felt embrace._

" _It was absolutely amazing! Dad drove me to a local Duel Monster Tournament and I even won second place! There was like fifty people participating!" Maria said in a loud but passionate tone, before quickly trailing off about her victory in the local Duel Monsters Tournament, Kuro growled under his breath as he saw his dad open up the boxes, revealing different Chinese-styled dishes._

" _I brought dinner! You can turn off the stove Kuro." His dad said with an innocent smile, Kuro reluctantly did so, his thoughts and aspirations of cooking a delicious meal for his mother went out like the stove light._

 _The rest of the night was spent with both of his parents talking and praising Maria's achievements, she boasted her dueling abilities constantly to the point that she was calling herself 'The Dark Star of Duel Monsters' and how she was going to win all of the tournaments in the world._

 _All in the while Kuro was completely silent, only opening his mouth to eat the food that his dad brought, it was still early in the weekend night, but Kuro just wanted the day to be done with, especially since his sister was planning to invite some friends and family over, just so she can boast about her accomplishment._

 _The now silent Helheim child sulked to bed, quickly covering himself in his bed sheets and blankets, not wanting to deal with his sister's boastings, a full minute passed before several family members came into Kuro's home, laughing and partying as if there's no tomorrow, despite the noise in the main room, Kuro could still hear his sister's laugh and boasts._

 _He heard his bedroom door open, for a split second it blistered with noise, until it was closed, muffling the sounds to a more tolerable level._

" _Hey…Kuro…Good night…Remember, no matter what faces you head-on, never run away, always face it with spirit and heart." He knew for a fact that it was his mother that entered in the room, no one in his family nor extended family could have such a kind and gentle voice, his mother kissed Kuro on the cheek before going back to the living room to talk with friends and family._

 _Kuro, was silent, but he nevertheless smiled in a encouraged way, his mother's words resonating within his mind like clockwork._

 _When the morning came by, Kuro woke up to see a small beautifully-wrapped gift by his nightstand_

The Silent Helheim Member woke up with a headache, his head banging like a drum, he sighed in pain as he realized that he was in his dad's car, the passenger seat in particular, a rarity for when it comes to driving with his dad, he always gets the backseat and his younger sister would always get the passenger seat.

Kuro groggily rubbed his eyes, wanting to make his vision clear, he must've passed out or went to sleep, he knew his Duel Academy Entrance exam was today, and he checked his pocket in a quick manner, sighing in relief when his deck was in his jeans pocket.

"Look who's awake, you ready to duel son?" His dad asked as he was busy driving, Kuro silently nodded in response.

"Check the back seat, your sister is letting you borrow her duel disk, think of it, as a way of her showing that she's happy that you got in." His father said with a smile, Kuro mentally moaned as he checked the backseat, staring at the duel disk that was resting on one of the backseats.

It was black and edgy, like some sort of heavily sharpened piece of obsidian, it wasn't like normal duel disks where the dueling grid was two pieces separately, but rather it was a single piece, the center of the duel disk had a red oval stone, the graveyard slot looked like some kind of maw of a monster, to make it seem like the cards are being devoured and the deck slot looked like a clawed hand.

Kuro absolutely hated the Duel Disk, it was just another way for Maria to boast about how cool she looked, if Kuro would wield the duel disk, people will instantly recognize him as the brother to the 'Dark Star of Duel Monsters' and give him a set of standards that he doubts that he can reach.

Despite his distaste for it, he must use it, he doesn't have his own duel disk, never bothered to buy one and whenever he did dueled, it's with other people who didn't had duel disks too.

His father finally stopped driving parking right in front of the the Duel Academy entrance exam building, Kuro sighed as he rubbed his temples once again to ease his headache, his father looked Kuro straight in the eyes before hugging his son, Kuro didn't responded to the hug, still rubbing his temples.

"I'm proud of you Son, don't let this opportunity go to waste." His father said with a smile, Kuro could hear his dad sniffling lightly, as if he was crying.

"No need to cry dad, I'll be fine." Kuro reassured to his dad as Kuro smiled in a false and disingenuous way, just wanting to cheer up his dad.

"I know you'll be, you have Helheim Blood in you, now go, go before I start to cry lakes worth of tears." His dad said as he wiped some tears from his eyes, chuckling lightly at his own expanse.

Kuro left his dad's car, slowly walking down to the building door and opening it, the first thing he was greeted in the inside of the building was a massive banner with the words 'Kaiba Dome' imprinted on it, the building was actually a famous one made into a test duel facility, Kuro had no idea that this battledome was even in Domino City.

Kuro arrived at a desk with a proctor at one side and with several other upcoming students surrounding the other sides, Kuro sighed as he slowly made way to the man, managing the desk, holding up his acceptance letter and thus not needing to sign up.

Thankfully, due to Kuro's height and size, he was able to push away people with relative ease; the upcoming students were rather quiet as they saw the 6'6 crow-haired teenager, not wanting to interject against someone a tall figure like Kuro.

"Greeting Young man, looks like you already got everything in order, just head inside to spectate and when the intercom calls you, go head to the arena okay?" The Proctor said as he took Kuro's acceptance letter, without a word, Kuro nodded as he headed down to the spectator area of the dome.

Kuro mentally sighed as when he arrived at the Spectator area of the arena, he saw plenty of different students, some of them were already finished their exams and thus was wearing the Duel Academy uniforms, ruby red jackets, golden yellow jackets and sapphire blue blazer jackets, he also noticed other people who wore normal clothing like himself, most likely people who were done and finished with the tests.

'Great…' Kuro Mentally sighed 'crowds, I have to duel, in a middle of a big crowd, I hope they won't pay attention to me…Then again, I'm tall, so I'm going to stick out either way…' Kuro thought to himself as he finally found a decent seat where there were no people around him, with another sigh and a slow motion, Kuro sat down, he smiled lightly, feeling relaxed after waking up with a headache, not long after, the intercom rang.

"Kuro Helheim! Please report to the Dueling Field at once, your exam is ready and waiting!" Kuro heard, Kuro sighed to himself, reluctantly getting off of his bottom as he proceeded to go do his Entrance exam.


	3. Chapter 3: First Duel

**Chapter 3: The Entrance Duel Exam begins! the Silent Kuro awakens!**

The Silent Kuro Helheim felt absolutely puckish, his stance being unassuming and unimitdating as he entered the dueling field, equipping his sister's duel disk on his right hand, he took a deep breath, it's been quite long since he dueled seriously, so he was going to be a little bit rusty, he doesn't take every duel seriously, but then again, this one has consequences.

"Are you ready for your test Initiate!?" The Proctor shouted to the tall Helheim family Member with a serious tone, Kuro shuddered in response but nevertheless nodded in return understandingly.

"Remember Kuro Helheim! If you beat me, you're in the Academy, but if you don't, better luck next time, acceptance letter or not!" The Procter intimidated Kuro who silently nodded in understanding, Kuro was a bit fazed by the Duel Academy Staff member yelling out his name, it was loud enough so that several people sitting in the crowd seats heard the Proctor's words.

"Kuro Helheim!? Is he related to the Dark Star of Duel Monsters!?" several people spectating asked themselves in suspicion, they began to murmur against themselves in a sense of wonder and curiosity, Kuro blushed as he was distracted by the spectators talking among themselves.

"Crystal clear." Was all Kuro said with a quiet and faltered tone as the two duel disks activated trying to focus on the duel at hand, the ruby on Kuro's borrowed duel disk lighting up like a flare, giving him even more undesireable attention.

"Wait, is that Maria Helheim's duel disk?" Several spectators asked one another in suspicion and wonder, causing Kuro to shudder from the attention.

"Duel!" The Procter said with a shout, Kuro didn't followed, not preferring to shout in such a boastful manner, meanwhile while this was happening; several onlookers began to watch the duel unfold.

"Who may that be? He looks like some kind of thug..." Alexis Rhodes asked as she turned her head to Zane, the two obelisk students were watching the silent Kuro, Zane scoffed in response but he answered nonetheless to his friend.

"His Duel Disk is familiar..." Was all he said as he folded his arms, the Blonde Obelisk girl shrugged as she continued to watch the duel unfold, several others students noticed the tall but nevertheless silent Kuro drew a full hand of five cards

"Hey Chazz! That guy looks like they have plenty of potential, do you think so?" An obelisk student asked his friend beside him, the obelisk student with the spiky black hair only folded his arms before giving a disapproving frown.

"Hmph, I doubt it, I bet he's either going to fail, or go to where the Slifer Slackers sulk out!" Chazz said as he snickered at his own rude remark, his two friends laughed with him too like some kind of band of females friends to the popular school girl.

"That's a good one Chazz!" one of Chazz's friends said between chuckles and cackles.

 **Duel Start!: Kuro Helheim vs. Proctor!**

 **Starting lifepoints: 4000**

"Teachers and Staff go first!" The Proctor said with a laugh before drawing a set of five cards, he looked at his hand before quickly coming up with a decision on which card to use on his face turn.

"I'll set one card face down, and then summon a Robotic Knight (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800) in attack mode!" The Proctor said in an excited tone before summoning the Machine-type monster, it swung its sword in a threatening manner before assuming a more dignified pose due to its regal and high-ranking appearance.

"I end my turn, lets see what you got Kuro Helheim!" Proctor yelled once again, causing more people to pay attention to the duel, Kuro sighed heavily as he felt a thousand pair of eyes staring at him with dagger-like eyes causing him to feel a sense of doubt and high expectations within himself, despite the fact that there was only about, a couple hundred of students in the stadium.

 **Proctor cards in hand: 3**

"Okay let me see..." Kuro said as he drew a card from his deck, he hid his doubt and stress through a unemotional stern face, Kuro looked at his hand before playing his first move, he coughed a single time before speaking with a stern and strong voice.

"Let us...Cook..." he said before he played his monster in the game, his large frame contrasting his naturally quiet voice, he took a deep breath, before speaking with a louder voice than ever before, going from a whisper, to a voice of what you expect when you're talking someone right next to you.

"I will summon...Sushi Samurai-Tuno Jonokuchi! In defense mode!" Kuro said as he slammed the card on his duel disk, immediately what appeared in front of Kuro was a cartoonish sumo wrestler, stout and short but noticeably bulky and muscular, his body was made entirely out of rice sprinkled with black sesame seeds, his sumo waist belt was made of dried seaweed, and replacing his hair was a slice of uncooked Tuna, on the face of the Tuna Sumo was a pair of big blue silly-looking eyes and nothing else, the Jonokuchi sluggishly did some palm strikes, showing his inexperience and newbie-like nature to the art of sumo.

(Sushi Samurai-Tuno Jonokuchi, Level: 3 ,Earth, Plant, Effect Monster, ATK: 800, DEF: 1400)

"A food-themed archetype? I never heard of something like that before...Its a bit ridiculous though don't you think?" Alexis asked as Zane silently observed the duel, he shrugged lightly before responding.

"My younger brother uses cartoon vehicles, everyone has their own tastes..." Zane said, his eyes were slightly widened that he just unintentionally made a pun.

"Sushi Samurai!? Now that this guy has to be related to the Dark Star of Duel Monsters! She uses a unique deck like this guys is using!" several more spectators said, Kuro grumbled in response, he despised being in the middle of the spotlight, especially if he didn't deserve it.

"Now, I then play a magic card! Spring Shopping!" Kuro continued as he played a spell card that showcased a young boy holding baskets and sacks of various vegetables and meats walking through a rural farmer's marke

"With this...I will discard an ingredient from my hand...To get a Sushi Samurai from my deck!" the usually Helheim brother discarded a monster card from his hard to his graveyard, then selecting a Sushi Samurai monster from his deck, adding it to his hand, depleting his hand count to three.

"I will set one card face down before ending my turn." Kuro said before silently bowing to the Duel Academy Staff member, Proctor seemed pleased as he drew another card from his deck.

 **Kuro Helheim cards in hand: 3**

"Your loss Kuro Helheim, I play a Cybernectic Cyclopean! (LV: 4, ATK: 1400, DEF: 200)" Proctor said as what materialized beside the robotic knight was a green-skinned beast-warrior, with parts of his body armored with futuristic technology and chrome metal.

"Now, burn that Tuna Wrestler Robotic Knight! Gallery Gatling! Then, Cyclopean, strike at Kuro's lifepoints with a Chrome Claw!" Proctor ordered with a finger pointing at Kuro, the knight obeyed, quickly blasting the Tuno Jonokuchi with a blitzkrieg of Gatling bullets until the Tuno Jonokuchi shattered and disappear, then the Cybernetic Cyclopean rushed up to Kuro before slashing him with his metal claws.

 **Kuro's Lifepoints: 2600**

Kuro winced as the claws made contact with him, right before smirking in a devious manner, Proctor wasn't fazed by this reaction, believing that he still has the edge on the Helheim Brother.

"Thank you for eating my appetizer, but in every meal, theirs always a side order to every dish, I activate Tuno Jonokuchi's ability! If he was destroyed by battle, I can special summon one level five or lower Sushi Samurai from my hand, so I select the one I picked out from my Spring Shopping magic card..." Kuro paused as he slammed the card on his sister's duel disk.

"Sushi Samurai-Onigiri Yokai!" two large rice balls materialized until the rest of the Sushi Samurai materialized, the onigiri's being like shoulder armor for the Sushi Samurai, the Yoaki red oni wielding a club green like wasabi and having long-fanged teeth as white as rice, big thick eyebrows, along with a loincloth made of seaweed and bits of salmon scattered on the cloth, the Onigiri Yokai roared as he swung his club, wanting to eat things despite being food itself.

(Sushi Samurai-Onigiri Yokai, LV: 5, Earth, Fiend, Effect Monster ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500)

"With the strength of such a healthy meal like Onigiri, its only fair that it comes after a tuna roll..." Kuro said as he folded his arms, the Proctor wasn't impressed at the sight of the Sushi-themed demon due to its below average attack stat, he scoffed before setting another face down.

"Your move Kuro Helheim!" Proctor yelled Kuro's name once more in a loud way, Kuro growled as he knew for a fact that the Proctor was being intentional when it came to shouting his name in the loudest and most abberent way possible, causing more students in the audience to talk to one another.

 **Proctor cards in hand: 3**

Believing that their suspicions were correct, that Kuro Helheim was the brother or at least related to Maria Helheim, the Dark Star of Duel Monsters, Kuro could only sigh as now more people began to watch after their statements were proven true just based off of the fact that Kuro has the same last name as his more famous and renowned sister.

"Hah, I think that's actually Maria's brother, isn't that something huh Chazz?" One of Chazz's friends asked, he shrugged as his mood didn't change one single bit.

"Skill doesn't always go from sibling to sibling...I think you need to know that." Chazz responded before he resumed to watch the duel silently.

"My turn, Draw." the Helheim Brother spoke in a quiet and distressed voice as he felt more eyes staring at him, he slowly drew the card from the top of his deck, he frowned slightly before going about at the task at hand.

"I will play Sushi Samurai-Spamurai Musubi! in attack mode!" The Sushi Samurai appeared as it placed a hand on the handle of his katana that was sheathed with seaweed, the living food samurai was small in body but large in cranium, with a large Spam Musubi acting as the samurai's head, it had two large green eyes and nothing else besides rice, seaweed and the lunch meat, it was armored in a samurai-suit made of steamed bun cases, the wood-ridges and scales clashed against each other in a ocean-like rivet.

(Sushi Samurai-Spamurai Musubi LV: 3, Earth, Warrior, Effect Monster ATK: 1000, DEF: 500)

"I then activate my face-down! The Continuous Trap card...Sushi Samurai Special Menu!" the face down card stood up, revealing a trap card with the art of a menu with multiple strong and more regal-looking Sushi Samurai monsters being showcased, the Sushi Samurais were akin to warlords, emperors and Burei's of the pre-modern Japan.

"Once per turn, If I tribute my two Sushi Samurais, I can special summon a Sushi Samurai from my fusion deck, equal or less to that the level of the tributed monsters!"

"What is this!?" Proctor exclaimed, clearly shocked by the strong effect and the sudden shift of monster control, the spectators began to suddenly cheer causing Kuro to jump from the sudden raise in cheer from the audience.

"So, I create..." Kuro thought for a moment on which fusion monster should he summon, but the cheers and the people spectating were really distracting him, he could only remember a single name throughout the fusion deck that wasn't forgotten by the roar of the crowd.

"Fusion, summon...Sushi Samurai Warlord-Yokotuna!" two Tuno Jonokuchi's appeared first, one held a broom dedicated to sweeping drops of dew from wheat grass, while the other held a ceremonial kitchen knife, sounds of gongs and the beating of taiko drums was heard throughout as the Yokozuna of Tuna walked to his side of his master's field.

He was like the Tuno Jonokuchi, being made entirely of sticky rice with a slice of tuna serving as the hair for the Yokozuna of Tuna, but he was more muscular and more taller than the Sumo newbies, his sumo belt was made of a thicker brand of seaweed, he had a massive rope that went along with his sumo garb that formed a bow at the backside of the Yokotuna, twisted and weaved like the ceremonial ropes of the Shimenawa, it seemed like it was made of a milky-white tofu.

The Sushi Samurai Warlord did several powerful but controlled palm strikes, each strike causing the wind to go wild and the earth to shake, the Duel Academy Staff Member was definitely intimidated by the sight of the Yokozuna of Tuna.

(Sushi Samurai Warlord-Yokotuna, LV: 8, Earth, Plant, Fusion Monster, Fusion Materials: 2 Sushi Samurai Monsters, ATK: 2100, DEF: 2500)

"Now, lets get those five-star reviews! Yokotuna, Strike down the Cybernetic Cyclops with...Thousand-hand pan strike!" the Sushi Samurai did so obediently, doing a combination of hefty strikes that destroyed the cyclops within seconds, the Proctor growled as his life points dwindled even more so.

"Turn end!" Kuro said with a shout, the rush of summoning one of his fusion monsters gave him a sense of excitement and energy within himself.

 **Kuro's cards in hand: 2**

 **Proctor's Lifepoints: 3300**

"Huh, not bad..." the Proctor said as he drew a card from his deck, he looked at it with before laughing, Kuro didn't want to take the bait as of why he was laughing.

"I think its time to turn the tables, I play my face-down, call of the haunted, so I can get back my Cyclopean, I sacrifice two of my monsters to create Perfect Machine King! (ATK: 2700, DEF: 1500)" The ground shook as the Perfect king of machinery rose from the ground, laughing as his tributes were sent to the graveyard, it did a pose, looking even more mightier than usual, Kuro gulped as he saw the tenacious might of the King.

"Go spell card! Premature Burial! I pay 800 lifepoints to get back my robotic Knight!" The Robotic Knight came back from the grave, with its sword raised and chain gun ready, Perfect Machine King laughed heartily as his power grew greater from the presence of a robotic minion, boosting his strength to 3100 attack.

 **Proctor's Lifepoints: 2500**

"Now, destroy his warlord Perfect Machine king! Perfect Barrier!" the Machine knight obliged, crossing his arms as he exploded with a surge of energy, the Yokotuna on the other hand switch to a more defensive sumo position before it was destroy.

"Why didn't you lose any lifepoints?!" Proctor questioned as Kuro smiled lightly in response.

"Yokotuna's effect, if he gets targeted for an attack, he'll switch in defense mode." the usually Silent Helheim brother answered.

"Grr...No matter, shoot him down Robotic Knight!" The Robotic Knight opened fire on Kuro, Kuro didn't flinch as his lifepoints were drained, he was getting the hang of dueling, dueling with a duel disk at least, the ruby on his sister's duel disk was still glowing.

 **Kuro's Lifepoints: 800**

"I end my turn, lets see if you can beat this..." Proctor said in a threatening tone, Kuro clicked his tongue as he drew potentially his last card.

 **Proctor's cards in hand: 1**

"I believe this is over for me..." Kuro said to himself, loud enough for the Proctor to hear, this got the staff member to smile in a accomplished manner.

"For I am absolutely full..." the Helheim paused to himself before a smile crept on his face, the spectators were waiting for what Kuro was going to do, he growled under his breath as felt more people doubting him and his dueling ability.

"Of the delicious meal known as Victory...Magic card activate! Perfect Recipe!" He said as he raised the spell card high up in the air, showcasing a duel monsters card that's art was that of a ancient but legendary-looking scroll, yet what was inscribed on the scroll was a basic recipe for baked bread.

"Now, listen clearly, for recipes for food should only be recited once for aspiring chefs! I can remove from play, Sushi Samurai's from my graveyard to fusion summon a Sushi Samurai Warlord with the corresponding ingredients!" Kuro said as he banished the Jonokuchi, the Spamurai and the Onigiri, spirits of them appeared behind kuro as they were all bowing towards the arrival of the Warlord, Proctor started to mumble in annoyance out of what could Kuro potentially summon, squarely believing that his monsters could destroy anything that his food monsters can throw at him.

"Similar to cooking...There is always something to spice things up..." a strange dark mist started to creep through the dueling field as the crowd was eerily silent as they waited for the summoning.

"This is why, I fusion summon...Sushi Samurai Warlord-Wasanobi!" The dark mist dissipated as the Shinobi of Wasabi materialized with traces of oil-smelling smoke, the warlord scoffed as its face was masked by a veil of seaweed, the Wasanobi was tall and thin-looking like some sort of fiendish stick creature, his armor was akin to bamboo sushi-wrapping mats and his sword was sharp and as green as his namesake.

(Sushi Samurai Warlord-Wasanobi, LV: 7, Earth, Fiend, Fusion Monster, fusion Materials: 3 Sushi Samurai Monsters, ATK: 900, DEF: 900)

"Only 1000 attack points!? That's nothing! Even compared to my robotic knight, your Wasabi Ninja has all style, but no substance!" Proctor said before he laugh in a ruthless manner.

"Well, it does have an effect...I can attack directly with it, but thats not all!" Kuro said before a smile crept up on his face,.

"I can remove from play one Sushi Samurai monster from my graveyard, Wasanobi can gain the exact amount of attack points from the removed monster!"

"What!?" the Proctor exclaimed as the Shinobi of Wasabi raised its wasabi-colored ninjato with vigor as it started to glow in strength, as did the Shinboi itself, boosting its attack points up to 3000! from the added 2100 attack from Yokotuna!

"Now, let us finish this! Wasanobi, attack the Duel Academy Staff Committee with a single-stride slash!" The food-themed Shinobi complied, disappearing in a puff of wood-burning smoke, then puffing back right in front of the Proctor, without time to even react, the Proctor was slashed with a lightning quick swing of Wasanobi's blade, sapping his lifepoints to zero.

 **Proctor's Lifepoints: 0000**

"Hoped you enjoyed the meal!" Kuro finished as his duel disk deactivated, grinning to himself at his own victory, the holograms of duel monsters disappearing as the Proctor admitted defeat to the Helheim clan member.

"Not bad, not bad at all, you'll get your dorm when you reach the island but for now, welcome to duel academy! KURO HELHEIM!" He said, shouting out Kuro's name as if he was shouting in pain.

"Alright...Why do you keep doing that?" Kuro quietly asked with a sheepish blush on his face, getting quite tired of the constant shouting from the Proctor, he laughed before stating in a excited tone.

"I got to duel against the brother of the Dark Star of Duel Monsters! I think everyone here should realize that!" Proctor shouted once again, getting even more people to hear him, Kuro frowned from such a reason, it was almost as if the Proctor wanted Kuro to go through duel academy in his sister's shadow.

"...I...Prefer you not..." Kuro said, his voice transitioning from strong and even intimidating when he was dueling to meek and quiet as he was usually in two seconds flat, his stance was unassuming and even gentle like, unlike he was when he was dueling which was refined and strong, despite the many people watching him.

"Heh, grow some thicker skin, you'll transport by chopper soon, get ready Kuro Helheim because you're going to attend Duel Academy!" The Proctor said with a laugh as he walked away from the quiet Kuro, Kuro sighed as he exited out of the duel arena, noticing the whispers around with the other students, most of them were about his sister, and how if he was going to fare up to her, Kuro mumbled under his breath, getting tired of the mentions of her sister.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading :D please let me know if you have any criticisms when it comes to me writing duels :P, this is my first time, so I'm bound to not be the best, I'm testing out this format where the card number in hand is stated, any of Kuro's monsters will have their personal line while monsters that are already in the game/show will only get their attack and defense stats mentioning, along with several other things.**

 **Anyway, the Sushi Samurai archetype was just a random idea that I came up for Kuro's deck, I had several other thoughts on what kind of deck that Kuro will use, Sorry for all the food puns btw XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Sunflowers within Dandelions

**Chapter 4: The Sunflower within the field of Dandelions**

"Wait, how I am in Slifer Red?" Kuro asked as he was given the red-tinted school uniform by the school, he performed well on the entrance exam, so what gives?

Kuro Helheim was in his dorm room as he was personally given a small box that had his new clothes, while the Obelisk blues get high-end lofts filled to the brim with grandiose and splendor galore, the Ra Yellows get a dorm that can be akin to that of a middle-class bedroom being mundane but serviceable, but the Slifer Red Dorm? They were like what you expect from a normal school with a dorm building, small, compact and a bit stuffy.

Kuro was taller than most people, being about 6'6, being in a small room such as the Slifer Red Dorm is going to be daunting for the Helheim Sibling, be he nevertheless sighed in defeat as he decided to roll with it, he wasn't as obsessed with dueling unlike his sister, so most likely he's placed here because its from the fact that he truly do need teaching of all kinds Duel monsters related?

The Silent Helheim sibling abide to the placement of school ranking until the staff member that gave him the school uniform finally spoke, giving Kuro a small but somewhat joyous smile, the Staff member was somewhat enjoying the fact that a tall guy like Kuro has to live in a small room like the Slifer Red dorm.

"Because, you may have the skill, but considering how well-versed, and powerful your deck archetype is, we're aren't sure that your skill at duel monsters is adequate enough that you can just run any deck there is and do well with it." Kuro sighed in disbelief but didn't want to argue, the Staff Member parted ways with the Helheim sibling, most likely going about to go tend other business with newly-arrived students.

Kuro looked around at his new room that he'll be staying for a definite amount of time, it was a singular bed, there was supposed to be a bunk bed but due to Kuro's size, the academy had to make some arrangements and differences to the normal ones, the bed looked stiff and rigid, as if the mattress was made of stone and the blanket was made of pine needles, there was also a small closet, it had a row of hangers waiting to have the many slifer red jackets to be hanged up with.

Kuro was humbled by the size of the room, it was slightly smaller than his own room, so to the Helheim Sibling, it felt sort of like home, it had a tiny refrigerator that could barely hold a can case of soda pop, and there was no stove to speak of, causing the silent Kuro to frown, if he was going to be here for a year at least, he would need to cook his own meals, barring his polite nature at the dinner table, eating very little so that the rest of his family could enjoy his meal, Kuro was a voracious eater, his high size practically meant a high metabolism.

After setting some of his personal belongings in the closet, Kuro headed out, he heard that their was going to be a nice initiation dinner at the student dorms, he was willing to head to the Slifer Red Dorm once he comes back from exploring, he was on an island that was solely dedicated for duel monsters, the surprises are near unlimited for the Helheim Sibling.

Kuro was silently ecstatic as he headed out of his living quarters with his duel disk on, ready to explore the Duel Academy island, his action was to take the path towards the Ra dorm, thank goodness that the higher ups of Duel Academy were willing to carve out dirt paths that connected the entirety of Duel Academy with a collection of roads, making traversal easier done than said.

As Kuro walked on the dirty road path towards the Ra Dorm, he began to notice that the sides of the road was littered with dandelions and snow thistle, yellow-headed weeds that seemed to invade the dirt path with their invasive strength.

"Hmm...Perhaps I should've brought my shepard's purse..." the Helheim Sibling said to himself as he kneeled down to a bushel of the yellow pseudo daffodils, picking them one by one and stashsing it into his pockets, he didn't mind the yellow bits of weeds dirtying his pockets.

"Half of cooking is about dirtying your hands." Kuro said to himself, he dusted off his dirt-ridden hands before embarking on his way, until he noticed another bushel of dandelions, the concept of passing up another harvest of 'Roadside greens' didn't occur in Kuro's mind as he began to pick the weeds once again.

"I guess Dandelion tea will be on the menu." Kuro said in a subtle but excited tone, picking a dandelion bud off from one weed as he plopped into his mouth, it was like eating a plastic bag in terms of texture and feel, but it tasted like freshly-harvest Brussels, Kuro smiled in delight from the healthy snack as he plucked another one right into his mouth.

He swallowed loudly as he began to go about his way towards the Ra Dorm, picking up several milkweeds on the way, weeds may be conceived as pests, but in actuality, they're not, they're just not in the right place.

The Silent Helheim sibling made his way to the Ra Yellow Dorm, it was more fancier looking than the apartment-like Slifer Red Dorm, he knew for sure that the Ra Yellows were most likely students that did better at the entrance exam, some Ra Yellow students were quick to dismiss the Slifer-red-bearing Kuro, quickly viewing him as a lesser student due to his lower level class.

"Hey, you seem out of place, how goes it?" Kuro heard beside him, he turned around to face against a Ra Yellow student, his hair was black like a crow and his stance was as strong as stone, he folded his arms as he gave the Helheim Sibling a slightly curved eyebrow.

"...Good..." Was all Kuro answered to the Ra Yellow student, the Ra Yellow student smirked a semi-cocky but endearing grin, he stick a hand out for Kuro to shake once he took notice of his Sister's duel disk that was around Kuro's right wrist.

"My name is Bastion Misawa, its a pleasure to meet the brother of Maria Helheim." He introduced himself to the Helheim Sibling, Kuro didn't want to object as he accepted Bastion's hand, he sighed internally as the reason why this Ra Yellow Student would even approach him was due to his connection to his famous sister.

"So, what brings you to the Ra Yellow Dorm? Perhaps its because you wanted to duel someone that was in a higher dorm than you?" Bastion inquired with an almost interrogative tone, Kuro scratched the back of his head as the thought of dueling today never came to mind.

"Not...Exactly...Just wanted to see the other dorms...See what they look like..." Kuro answered honestly, not used to such a confrontational introduction from someone, Bastion curved an eyebrow at such an answer, thinking that it was pure folly.

"Well, you'll eventually get here if you do well enough for your first year, and Obelisk blue afterwards." Bastion replied with, trying to be with the tall Helheim Sibling.

"Why were their...Was Freshman Obelisk Students?" Kuro suddenly asked the Ra Yellow Students, he quickly answered in a almost know-it-all tone.

"Obelisk Blue Freshman is due to those students taking dueling prep school before embarking onto Duel Academy, I'm in Ra Yellow because I ranked the highest in the written portion of the Entrance Exam." Bastion answered, unintentionally bragging about his compliments, Kuro wasn't interested in the slightest as he began to walk away from the Ra Yellow Dorm, leaving Bastion Misawa to his nonchalant gloating.

'At least I know why is there such a split in living quality...' Kuro mentally thought to himself, the school seemed to separate the school by school, rather than the amount of years spent here at the Duel Academy, if you're below average, its the Slifer Red Dorm, if you're above the vague line, you're at Ra Yellow, if you're good at had prep school, you're Obelisk Blue.

It made sense to Kuro, I mean, if you've put more effort into this, you're going to get rewarded for your labor, it was sort of like perfecting Miso Soup for Kuro, the more patience, the more effort that you put into the soup, the more taste it'll have.

The silent Helheim Sibling got onto to the path, walking towards the Obelisk, he hoped that he wouldn't get flagged or anything, he just wanted to explore before heading back to the dinner, he imagined massive banquets of various cuisines, like whole roasted pork, coa-roasted turkey, with a trays worth of the best sushi that the Island could obtain, Kuro thought himself as some sort of dragon stuffing large quantities of food into his gullet before roaring out bits of fiery sparks and food chunks from food-fueled satisfaction, it amused him and even made him chuckle lightly from the exaggeration.

As he imagined several more things, he began to walk through the dirt path without a care in the word,

"Ouch! Hey!" Kuro heard as he bumped into someone during his session of weird and amusing day dreaming, due to Kuro's height and size, he didn't even flinch from the sudden collision of another person,

The Helheim Sibling finally stepped back into reality, quickly he realizing that he just…Bumped into a…

A girl…Kuro cheeks flared up quicker than an firework and it was more red than a ripened tomato, he never spoke to girls before, at least, recently, nor has he ever made contact with a girl, he ignored them as much as frozen already prepared food, for he was either too busy cooking, or too busy feeding his sister and father.

The girl was on the ground as her two friends helped her get up, the girl that Kuro bumped into had a head of strawberry blonde hair, it was puffy and big, but to Kuro, it looked rather nice, her eyes were brown like cured hazelnut and her skin was vanilla flower white, not to white to be called pale in Kuro's eyes.

Her frame was petite yet bountiful, thin yet athletic, it also doesn't help that she's wearing the female Obelisk student uniform, with sleeveless vests that showed the entirety of arms and a dangerously short skirt that showed off most of the girls legs, Kuro did not dare to gawk at her out of fear of being labelled as some sort of pervert.

If Kuro could describe the girl on looks alone, he would say…Beautiful…And spicy if he wanted to put his culinary terminology into it.

The usually silent Helheim began to sputter and mumble under his breath as he didn't know what to do, the girl was helped up by her friends, as she glared at Kuro with eyes that blazed with a mixture of annoyance and anger, her friends were not nearly as aggressive as she was.

The Strawberry Blonde girl began to dust off the newly-acquired dust off from her skirt as she focused on the task at hand.

"Watch where you going you big oaf!" The girl insulted as she poked a finger on Kuro's chest, causing the Helheim Sibling to blush even more so from the sudden pokes, he started to stutter under his breath once again, muttering small drops of 'Sorry' and 'won't happen again'.

One of the Strawberry Blonde girl's friends, the one with the stylish black hair began to giggle upon seeing Kuro's blushing face and wimpy demeanor despite his height and muscular frame.

"Oh come on Jasmine, calm down, this guy clearly didn't mean to push you over like that." The Strawberry Blonde, named Jasmine heard from his golden-headed friend, despite the cooling words coming from her friend's mouth, Jasmine was still ticked off.

"Yeah look at his blushing face, this guy couldn't even harm a fly if he wanted to." The black-haired friend of Jasmine said with a almost-mean-spirited giggle exiting out from her lips.

"Tch, I guess you're right Mindy, Guess this guy has no spine." Jasmine dismissed with a mean smirk on her face, Kuro felt his heart get smashed from such a remark, but he didn't want to object to the girl claims, he can barely breath out a sigh, how in any way he could speak right now?

The girl with Blonde hair approached the heavily sheepish Kuro as she began to apologize for her friends behaviors towards him, he was still blubbering like a fish out of water.

"Sorry for Jasmine and Mindy, names Alexis by the way, I saw you at the Entrance Exam that was a really good play you did there, Kuro Helheim." She complimented with an honest smile on her face, a compliment from a pretty girl only made Kuro blushed more but he was at least responsive enough to nod as a gesture of thanks.

"Jasmine, please apologize to Kuro here." Alexis asked of the Strawberry Blonde girl, Jasmine scoffed before turning away with an abrasive armfold; ready to argue for the concept of such an action.

"You're not going to apologize to the Brother of the Dark Star of Duel Monsters?" Alexis questioned Jasmine with a smug smile on her face, this immediately got Jasmine's attention, quickly turning back to Kuro with an inquisitive look on her face, surprised and shocked to hear from such a remark, she stopped glaring for a split second before going to the same scowl.

Kuro thought she looked stunning when she wasn't glaring, her friends were just as pretty but…Jasmine seemed to stood out for him…Perhaps it's because she had more…'Spice' to her compared to Alexis or Mindy, first impressions of course can be deceiving, like with anything really.

"And yet this guy here is in the Slifer Dorm? The lowest of the Low? I guess you don't match your sister then, come on Mindy, let's get to the dinner." Jasmine dismissed with her nose up in the air giving Jasmine a sense of pride and hubris within herself as her friend followed her.

Kuro could notice Jasmine was masking something underneath her cold first impression but he wasn't sure to say what it was she was hiding, perhaps, some disappointment? He wasn't sure in the slightest.

"…Don't worry Kuro, they'll come around…Eventually…I'll see you in class tomorrow okay?" Alexis said in a friendly tone so she can make the Helheim Brother more comfortable due to being a new student and all, Kuro once again nodded in a state of sheepish silence as Alexis Rhodes and her friends headed off to the Obelisk Girl's dorm.

With all of that said and done, Kuro breathed out a deep sigh, he quickly chomped down on a dandelion bud as an attempt to calm his stress and agitation, his blush died down and so did the internal petrification inside him, as he began to wonder why he felt so immobilized from the sight of Jasmine in particular.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was the first person he met that didn't held him in higher regard due to his connections with his sister? Well, it seemed like she held him in lower regards than anything else.

'At least...She was not feigning kindness to me.' Kuro thought to himself, Jasmine's nasty glare was a reminder to him, that no matter how close he is to the 'Dark Star of Duel Monsters' that doesn't mean he can garner the same respect as her naturally.

As Kuro cool off, he began to explore the rest of the island, the thought of the Strawberry Blonde Jasmine disappeared as it was replaced with the plentiful dandelions that were found throughout the Duel Academy, it seemed like the island was fair game for the plants to inhabit, as long as it wasn't near the dorms and buildings, the weeds and roadside greens could live wherever they want.

The Silent Helheim sibling continued on his path, his pant pockets completely filled to the brim with dandelions of various shape and sizes, he noticed that their was a Dueling Dome nearby, almost as if Kuro traversed the whole island in a mindless spree of weed picking, shrugging, Kuro decided to head inside, might as well see what a stadium solely dedicated for dueling looks like.

Maybe he could watch a duel or something before dinner starts, he had the snacks to do so, he plopped a mouth of dandelion buds into his mouth before he entered into the Obelisk Blue duel arena, completely unaware what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5: A Duel Of Wills

**Chapter 5: A Duel of wills**

As Kuro entered into the Obelisk Duel Arena, he saw a pair of Slifer Red Students, one was short with a head of platinum blue hair, the other one Slifer Red student was taller, and his hair was like brown like acorns, their hair colors greatly contrasted Kuro's normal pigmented black hair.

They seemed like they were being bullied and or pestered by some Obelisk blue students, the trio of Obelisk blue were rather flared in anger for the fact that a pair of Slifer Red students were in their own personal dueling dome, Kuro knew for a fact that this was going to turn for the worse so he tried to leave, however, one of the Obelisk Blue students quickly noticed Kuro and even pointed at him as the Silent Helheim Brother tried to get out of there.

"Hey Chazz! It's that Helheim sibling with the food-themed cards!" The brunette friend of Chazz said aloud, catching the black-haired Obelisk along with the two Slifer Red student's attention.

"You don't say Raizo..." Chazz said as he folded his arms as Syrus and Jaden turned around to see Kuro, the Silent Helheim sibling sighed in disbelief, just wanting to leave rather than having to deal with Academy drama, especially since it was first day here.

"Wait, yeah I remember you! You did that awesome play at your entrance duel exam, that was pretty cool!" Jaden said in a impressed tone, causing Kuro's face to flush in a sheepish manner from the compliments, not really used to taking in compliments from someone other than his family.

"Hmph, he just had a good hand, and that he has a deck with great synergy, if you take that all away from him, he's nothing but a Slifer slacker, like you two nimrods, No matter if you're related to 'The Dark Star of Duel Monsters', or not." Chazz responded with a smug grin plastered on his face, clearly showing his arrogant nature towards the meek Kuro.

"I suppose that's..." Before Kuro could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Jaden, the student with the acorn color-platted hair.

"Hey, don't worry dude, this guy is all style and no substance, my name is Jaden Yuki by the way, and this is my friend Syrus!" Jaden introduced himself in a vigorous manner, quickly sticking out a fast and energetic hand for Kuro to shake, the Helheim Sibling slowly accepted the handshake, being clearly abashed by the sudden fervorous aura that Jaden Yuki seems to possess.

"Excuse me!? Do you even know who you're talking about?" The Obelisk Blue student with glasses pointed to Chazz "This is Chazz Princeton you're talking about here! He made the Top of class at Duelist Prep school! People around these parts think he's going to be the next king of games!" Chazz's friend proclaimed, Kuro frowned at such a statement, believing that Chazz's fellow Obelisk Blue friend was clearly brown-nosing.

"That's impossible..." Jaden suddenly said, as if he was the lone hero, defiantly going against the mighty warlord known as Chazz Princeton, Kuro curved an eyebrow.

'Why is he treating this like as if it was the Stuff of legends?' Kuro pondered to himself from the over-the-top nature of Jaden Yuki.

"What are you trying to say?" Chazz demanded from Jaden with a scowl on his face.

"I said its impossible because that's going to be me!" the Elemental Hero Duelist said with heroic grin on his face as his stance was strong and even inspiring, causing Chazz to growl in annoyance and syrus to look upon Jaden with a sense of awe, Kuro on the other hand tried to speak his case.

"Well, its always good to be prepared in the ways of duel monsters...Through use of duel prep...But natural skill is always a plus...But seriously...I'll just be on my merry way..." Kuro tried to slip away from the conflict, knowing for a fact that it wasn't worth his time, especially since he didn't start it, nor he was going to end it, that was until he heard a feminine voice call him out right on the spot.

"Hey Maria's Brother!" Kuro responded to such a call, it was who he was in most cases, the brother to the more well-known sister, the shadow that his sister casts, the short end of the Helheim stick. The trio of Obelisk Girl students that Kuro met earlier today walked into the whole commotion, it was Jasmine that called her out, the Strawberry Blonde was beside her friends Alexis and Mindy, it seemed like to Kuro Obelisks have a tendency to travel in trios, like some sort of a high school clique.

"Oh come on Jasmine, he has a name, and its Kuro..." Alexis responded to Jasmine, she shrugged in response, not really bothering to keep that in mind.

Kuro only blushed from the sight of Jasmine as her friend Alexis did all the talking for them, Kuro tried to cover his staring by focusing more about eating his pockets full of dandelions, chomping them down like a deer feasting on wheat grass, Syrus nearby Kuro gave him a confused look, being weird out by the sight of someone taller and more muscular than him chowing down on a handful of raw weeds.

"Chazz you really should stop insulting the Slifer Red dorms, we already get the reputation of being Rich snobs, so stop trying to push the envelope further..." Alexis said as an attempt at damage control between the two dorms of Slifer Red and Obelisk Blue, Chazz snorted in response as he folded his arms in reluctance to such a task.

"Agh, to bad I left my duel disk at my dorm room...If I had it right now, I would've mopped the floor with you!" Jaden proclaimed as he scratched the back of his head in a kiddish manner, laughing at his own mistakes, this suddenly got Kuro to perk up in a noticeable manner.

'Perhaps...I can impress her...Show her I can duel...Against the best of the Freshman...' Kuro hoped to himself as he glanced at the abrasive Jasmine, he twiddled his fingers in an unassuming way before he finally spoke aloud.

"May I request a duel from you Chazz?..." Kuro started to speak his voice was clear and strong, instead of quiet and cowardly, alerting everyone from his sudden request, this got Jasmine's attention as she shot eyes of expectations towards the Helheim Sibling, something that Kuro admittedly liked.

"Why would I duel a Slifer slacker like you?" Chazz Princeton retorted as he scowled at the usually silent Helheim Sibling.

"Because you know for sure that you're going to lose!" Jaden suddenly said, this seemed to riled up Chazz immensely from the sudden false claim.

"Well...That's not...In...accurate..." Kuro added on to what Chazz said, his deliver was in a honest and innocent tone, it lacked snark and mean-induced spirit, but it still got Chazz to be extremely disgruntled.

"You take that back you flower-picking Slifer Slacker!" Chazz demanded from Kuro as he noticed the dandelions that leaked out of Kuro's pockets, instead of meeking agreeing to Chazz's command, Kuro stood tall, his head held up-leveled rather than staring down to the ground.

"I wasn't the one that said it...I just agreed with it...Not my fault its true." Kuro replied as he ate a dandelion bud nonchalantly, Chazz looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel, ready to take out Kuro at a moment's notice.

"You know what!? Since this Slifer Slacker here doesn't have his duel disk, and his friend will be not enough of a challenge, how about I duel you!" Chazz said with a loud and aggressive voice, Kuro silently smiled as he felt like things were going his way.

"Yeah! Take him out Chazz!" The glasses-wearing friend of Chazz said as he cheered Chazz on, the more stocky and stouter friend of Chazz also cheered him on, causing Chazz to laugh in delight as his friend stroked his ego's.

"Chazz, teach this guy that he's never going to be as his sister." Jasmine chimed in, Alexis sighed from Jasmine's unreasonable abrasive attitude towards Kuro, not even understanding why she's being so aggressive.

"Heh, with pleasure, get ready to get crushed Slifer Slacker!" Chazz said as his duel disk ready up, ready to crush said Slifer Slacker's skull.

"...Alright." Was all Kuro said as the duel began to start, the ruby on his borrowed duel disk began to flare up like a blazing fire as it activated, Syrus and Jaden due to being in the same dorm cheered Kuro on, Kuro was confused on why would they cheer him on, especially if he didn't know either of the two.

 **Duel Start!**

 **Chazz Princeton vs. Kuro Helheim**

 **Starting LP: 4000!**

"Obelisk students goes first! I summon Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" Chazz said as a massive blade-wielding warrior clad in black armor appeared, he looked fearsome and aggressive, ready to cleave down some heads with its sword, despite the fact that its attack stat wasn't extremely impressing for Kuro.

"I end my turn with two cards face down, your turn Slifer Slacker!" Chazz said as Kuro drew a card from his deck, his stance formerly weak and unimposing, shifted to a stature of strength, something you would expect from someone that was over six feet tall and wasn't going to back down.

"Alright, time to serve up a five-star meal..." Kuro began as he drew a card from his hand, he looked at the card with a sense of contemplation before playing it.

"Stop adding food-terms! That was so annoying when you did it at the entrance exam!" Chazz called out, Kuro ignored him as he started his turn, making food puns kept him calmer than a still-lake, it was sort of like a defense mechanism.

'Its also hilarious.' a voice inside Kuro's head chimed in randomly.

"Lets start off with a nice beverage, Sushi Samurai: Sojutte Policeman!" A edo-period style policeman appeared, wearing a long robe and having a concealed single-pronged jutte tied against to the policeman's waist cloth, the face of the Policeman was covered by the shadow of his bowl-shaped helmet, the only thing that people could describe on the Policeman's face was a pair of alcohol-induced red hot cheeks.

The Drunken Policeman readied his Jutte, swinging it wildly like some kind of party animal before the policeman eventually calmed down to focus on the task at hand.

(Sushi Samurai: Sojutte Policeman, Earth, Warrior, Effect Monster LV: 4, ATK: 1300, DEK: 900)

"Isn't alcohol not allowed on Campus?" Syrus said in a honest tone, as the rest of the students in the Obelisk dueling arena were at the spectator seats, watching the duel unfold, Jaden laughed from Syrus's remark, thinking it was just a joke.

"Now, the offer of alcohol is always a enticing reward to jump into the party! So I use Sojutte's effect! if I discard a card from my hand, I can special another Level four or lower monster from my hand!"

"Two monsters in a single turn!?" Syrus said with surprise.

"Hmph, anyone in the Obelisk Blue dorm can do that." Jasmine hissed back in as she folded her arms in a unimpressed notion.

"By discarding my Sushi-Samurai: Onigiri Yokai, I can special summon a meal to one's drink! Go, Sushi Samurai: Komiso Monk! In defensive position!" the kettle-pot wearing monk nonchalantly walked in to Kuro's side of the battle field, his kettle-pot helmet was filled to the brim in a invigorating pool of miso soup , the monk blew a beautiful melody on its bamboo shoot-flute as its black clothes were boiled dark green seaweed, as its thick-sandals were made of white tofu.

(Sushi Samurai: Komiso Monk, Earth, Spellcaster, Effect Monster LV: 3, ATK: 0, DEF: 1500)

"A monster with zero attack! That puny thing doesn't even have enough defense to be an effective wall! What a useless card!" Chazz laughed as Kuro didn't respond to Chazz trash-talking his cards.

"Now, dispense some soju-induced justice against that soldier! Sojutte! Jutte striker!" The policeman hazily attacked the Chthonian soldier, drunkenly throwing his jutte and shattering the soldier clad in black armor, Chazz didn't even flinch as his lifepoints were barely scratched.

"Chthonian soldier's effect activates! You'll take the same amount of battle damage as my Chthonian soldier did!" Kuro winced slightly as his life points were slightly dwindled.

 **Kuro's Lifepoints: 3900**

 **Chazz's Lifepoints: 3900**

"A minor stain..." Kuro said, not intimidated from the effect, Chazz smiled wickedly as he continued to retaliate in against Kuro's attack.

"But that's not all! I use my trap card! Time Machine! Getting back my Chthonian soldier! Just like that!" Chazz revealed the card, causing a black-tinted steampunk-inspired time machine appeared out of gusts and spews of smoke, the time machine opened, revealing the same Chthonian soldier in the same attack position.

"Hahaha! But here's another card for you! Inferno Reckless Summon! Since I special summoned a monster with under 1500 attack, I can summon two more monsters that are the same card! So here comes the reinforcements!" Chazz shouted as he threw his hand up in the air, the single soldier was then accompanied by two other soldiers, they all raised their swords in valor, desiring the destruction of their enemies.

"Tch, I end my turn with a face down." Kuro finished with a noticeable bothered turn, Chazz smirked smugly drawing a card from his deck, Chazz smiled in response to the card he drew.

"I'll tribute my Chthonian soldier to summon Helpoemer! (LV: 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1400)" one soldier of Chthonia turned to dust as it was replaced by a blue-flayed demon with multiple gaping maws growling and moaning growing out of the demon's body.

"I then use Chthonian alliance! That means one of my Soldiers gets a boost of 1600 attack! (ATK: 2800)" One particular Chthonian soldier shield and sword was replaced with two larger weapons, a heavily serrated silver sword and a spike-protruding shield, both weapons were inhered with an aura of sapphire blue.

"Oh no! This could be the end!" Jaden said aloud, despite his words, he was clearly enjoying the duel unfold, watching the intensity between a Obelisk blue student, the highest status that a student can achieve, versus one of the low tier-students.

"Now destroy his stupid Sushi Samurai's! Helpoemer! Attack his Kumiso Monk, Chthonian soldier! Destroy that Sojutte wimp!" Kuro was silent as the two monsters charged forward.

"I won't let you do that, I use, Sushi Samurai Menu Change! I'll tribute my two Sushi Samurais to fusion summon a monster with a level lower than the tributed monsters!" Kuro said back with a glare on his face, revealing the trap card and causing Chazz's monsters to freeze in place.

"With the sacrifice of Rice and Soju, You get..."the two sushi samurai monsters disappeared into smoke as they used for the fusion summon.

"Aw yeah! Now we're talking!" Jaden cheered in a ecstatic tone, excited from what Kuro was going to do next.

"what he's gonna summon?" Syrus peeped, confused from the sight of the special cards that Kuro has.

"...Sushi Samurai Warlord: Rye-jin!" Kuro said as suddenly bellowing sounds of crashing storms began to be heard throughout the Obelisk blue arena, the whole arena began to dim slightly as the raging storm's sounds began to become more synchronized, almost as if the crashing of clouds became percussion beats.

"What in the world is happening!?" Chazz said in wonder as the skies cleared and what appeared was a tall, bulky, red-skinned demon with a chalk-white face, big bat-like ears, full-moon yellow eyes and set of long and sharp fangs between red lips, the demon wore a cloak made entirely out of rye wheat and tough linen, surrounding the demon of the storms and grain was four different circular drum-like containers, each of them filled with unthreshed pieces and crops of wheat, rye, barley and oats respectively.

In the red demon's hands were a pair of wooden heavy-ended clubs, the demon roared as he started beating on the four drum jars, threshing the grain with each slam of his clubs as well as causing thunder to crash and boom around him.

(Sushi Samurai Warlord: Rye-jin, Earth, Thunder, Fusion Effect Monster, Fusion Materials: 2 Sushi Samurai Monsters LV: 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1900)

"Hah! Its still weaker than my boosted Chthonian soldier! Go crush that bucket of oats!" Chazz ordered, Kuro smiled lightly as his Japanese God of thunder and grain was still beating his grain drums with a beastly vigor.

"Not until I use his effect! During either's player turn, I can discard one card, from my hand..." Kuro was down to a single card as he discarded the lesser of two great card choices from his hand.

"I can halve the attack of your Chthonian!" Rye-jin began to scoop out bits and pieces of the threshed grain towards the alliance-boost Chthonian, demmoralizing the warrior and halving his attack from a strong 2800 to an average 1400, Chazz gasped in shock but then he flashed a smug grin.

"Then I'll just won't attack! I end my turn!" Chazz taunted before he laughed, Kuro frowned from such a thing, he know didn't you could just stop attacking...He didn't want to question Chazz's ruling, Kuro was in Slifer Red for a reason.

"Draw..." Kuro said as he drew the top card of his deck, it was a low-level Sushi Samurai, but it was going to have its use sooner or later.

"I will set a monster face down, now, Rye-jin, attack his weakened Soldier! Grain crusher!" Kuro ordered the God of Grain and thunder, the red-skinned god nodded as he began to beat his grain drums one-by-one, causing a bolt of lightning to strike down and vaporize the Chthonian soldier, both duelists winced as their lifepoints went down.

"Hah! Now you don't have any cards in your hand! So you can't do that stupid effect!" Chazz pointed out, Kuro was internally fazed but he masked his mistake with a stern expression.

'Oops...' was all Kuro thought to himself, believing that he may have just set himself up for failure.

 **Kuro Lifepoints: 2800**

 **Chazz Lifepoints: 2800**

"Turn end!" Kuro finished, standing tall towards the Obelisk student, who still wasn't fazed by Kuro's dueling skill.

"Heh, I guess we're pretty evenly matched, Slifer Slacker, lets change that, I play Share the pain! I'll sack my Chthonian to make you tribute a monster of your choice!" Kuro raised an eyebrow from such a pain.

"I obviously pick my set-card instead of my Rye-jin..." Kuro said aloud as the set monster, a Sushi Samurai Tuno Konojuchi was sent to the graveyard.

"Good job Slifer Slacker! For now, I summon my Infernal Incinerator! (LV: 6, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800) by discarding a card from my hand and tributing my Helpoemer!" The six-legged beast appeared in Chazz's side of the field in a buffet of flames, the eyeless but nevertheless dangerous fire beast roared as its demonic handler bounded its mouth with a set of iron chains.

"His attack becomes 3000 since you have Rye-jin on the field! I attack your monster! Blast Burn!" the Incinerator roared, quickly breathing out a stream of flames, burning up the Sushi Samurai Warlord into ash.

 **Kuro Lifepoints: 2200**

"Hahaha! This is just to easy! Your move Slifer Slacker!" Kuro scoffed loudly as he drew a card from his deck, he felt sweat coming down, which was odd for the Helheim Sibling, considering that the Obelisk Arena was rather conditioned, perhaps it was due to the duel? Kuro didn't know for sure.

"Alright...I believe this duel may be over..." Kuro started to speak, almost as if he was giving up, causing Chazz to smile in triumph.

"For you at least..." the Helheim Sibling finished with a small accomplished smile on his face.

"What!?" Chazz exclaimed, his face of smug victory quickly turning into a expression of shock and bewilderment.

"With a passion greater than the strongest cards of Duel Monsters...With a spirit that blazes hotter than the fires of the kitchen...I use my magic card..." Kuro paused for dramatic effect.

"PER-"

"Hey! Duel Academy Security is coming! Didn't you guys know that no one can duel during this time?" Alexis suddenly said to Chazz and Kuro, both the two duelists raised an eyebrow, quickly realizing that the lights of the Arena was starting to shut off and the people that were inside of the arena were already heading there way out of the building, Kuro only sighed in disbelief.

'Why didn't she say anything beforehand?' Was all Kuro thought to himself, questioning Alexis's logical reasoning.

"Tch, fine, we can end this duel, but don't think you had me on the ropes, Slifer slacker!" Chazz insulted once more before his duel disk deactivated, quickly walking away from the Helheim Sibling.

'Well that was anti-climatic...' Kuro said to himself as his own duel disk deactivated sighing as he did so, he had the perfect recipe spell card in his hand, he was going to use Wasanobi again and claim a victory.

'Eh, there's always bigger fish to fry...' the Helheim Sibling shrugged to himself, quietly chuckling to himself about his little pun, before sneaking out of the Obelisk Blue Arena building before he could get caught.


	6. Chapter 6: A way to a Girl's Heart

**Chapter 6: A way to a Girl's heart is through her stomach...And her duel disk!**

Kuro looked at the plate of food that he was given at the Slifer Red Dorm, all of the students of the Slifer Red were at the dining hall, it was a simple wood-board room with multiple tables of the various sort, it was small and cramp, especially for someone like Kuro who was taller than the Headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm, professor Banner, or at least when he was around.

It took a full thirty minutes before the headmaster finally came to the mess hall of the Slifer Red Dorm, before he arrived, all the Slifer Red Students had to call a Headmaster was his cat, Pharaoh, the cat was cute, at least to Kuro's mind, it was more lazier than his sister, Kuro can tell you that for free.

the Helheim Sibling stared down at a bento-like lunch tray with a face of disappointment, it was an assortment of rice and dried fish with , not fried, not roasted but dried, it tasted like fish oil and smelled of nothing, the soy sauce smelled sour and looked like it was saturated with water, making it more oily than ever.

Kuro was no picky eater, but his expectations were a bit higher than he received, he expected to be dining like a greedy dragon rather than pecking on a pile of grade-B feed like some kind of chicken.

"Man! This really hits the spot!" Kuro heard as he turned his head to see Jaden Yuki chowing down his meal like a polar bear to a ringed seal, he was a voracious eater despite his average build, while Kuro appreciates people who eats whatever their given with a attitude filled with gusto, But Kuro...Was not one of those people.

With some form of snobbery, Kuro pushed the tray of food out of his sight before leaving the dining hall, it seemed like if he was going to eat some good food, he would have to make it himself.

Luckily, Professor Lyman Banner was cool with Kuro leaving the Slifer Red Dorm, it was strange but refreshing, he was to used to people telling to stay where he, despite wanting to reach out for something better.

Kuro left the Slifer Red Dorm grounds, he had a flashlight in his hands, he was going to do the old-fashioned way of getting a decent meal, being a forager and catching some fish, he walked into the dusk of Duel Academy island, quiet as a fox hunting its next meal, Kuro sighed as he realized that he had no way of catching a fish, lacking a fishing pole and a bobber to go along with it, Kuro would had to improvise, or maybe admit defeat and retreat back to the Slifer Red dorm.

He decided to go against the idea of admitting that he would had to swallow his exquisite tastes and eat a tray of dried sardines and week-old soy sauce.

 **Later...**

The Sushi-themed Duelist was near the edge of a lake that was almost unnervingly near the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm, he was as quiet as the dead of night, holding a small but long line of fishing wire, the line was deep submerged in the lake, nearby the tall Helheim Sibling had a small campfire nearby, the kindle blazed like a candle within the darkness, over the fire was a small pot, filled with a wide variety of herbs, ranging from the common dandelion to the rare and odd shepherds purse.

Kuro smelled the scents that were coming out of the cast iron pot, smelling the boiled herbs, with a nonchalant action, Kuro dabbed a little pinch of salt and pepper into the pot from his pocket, instead of being full of edible roadside greens, the pockets of Kuro Helheim were filled with salt and pepper, when he needed to clear his senses, the Sushi-themed Duelist would dig his hand into his pocket and take a whiff of his seasoning-stained hands.

Within minutes of applying the salt and pepper into the herbal soup, his fish wire started to tug lightly, Kuro smiled in silent delight as he slowly pulled the line, revealing that he caught a fish, the fish looked like a well-fed trout, big enough to be considered a full meal, but not big enough to provide leftovers for the Sushi Duelist.

Smoke from the cooking fire started to smell like a mix of smoked hickory and roasted fish as the trout was spit roasted above the flame, Kuro was absolutely silent as he did this, the scents and fumes of the roadside greens and roasted fish were almost intoxicating to Kuro's nostrils.

But...It lacked something...It pang on Kuro's mind, it was missing something, with a small wooden ladle, he took a taste of his soup, it tasted like a recently cultivated vegetable, earthy, strong and full of that organic taste, but it lacked something, he added salt and pepper and yet it still like it was missing something in the taste factor.

Kuro was a chef, he hated it when his food was missing something, may it be taste or a decorative garnish, it drove him to the edges of his temper, a meal without completion is not a true meal at all, why would someone eat a single fried egg when they could add things such as, salt, pepper, onions, a fruit, bread or some bacon to make it an even more enjoyable experience?

"...What are you doing here? You know coming to the Obelisk Girl Dorm during the night could get you expelled right?" Kuro heard...the Helheim sibling sighed in defeatu...The voice had some familiarity, sounding like a harp from the heavens, it wasn't soothing however, for it felt like the harp was being played like some sort of electric guitar.

It was Jasmine...She had her sleeveless arms folded as she stared at Kuro with a somewhat grumpy glare, Kuro had no clue how she even found Kuro, was she here the whole time? Or perhaps she stalked Kuro so she can wait for the perfect opportunity to speak up? The Sushi-Themed Duelist knew for sure that if he lied, he'll be slapped and expelled from the island faster than a souffle deflating.

So he might as well the truth... "The food that at the dinner was...Disappointing..." Kuro began to explain as Jasmine was still staring daggers at the Helheim sibling, she scoffed in response as she took steps closer to the cooking fire, not responding to Kuro's words, she gazed upon the weed soup that Kuro made, she then gazed upon the fish that was being spit roasted.

"Do you know who Mai Valentine is?" Jasmine suddenly asked as she was still as cold as ice despite being near the warming fire, Kuro wasn't sure who this Mai Valentine was, the name certainly did sound familiar to say the least.

"...Not sure who you're talking about..." Kuro admitted in a slow voice, trying to say calm and collected, if he said anything that ticked the cold yet aggressive Jasmine, he would kiss his attendance to Duel Academy goodbye and go back to tending a overly-dramatic Maria, Jasmine huffed in response, she finally unfolded her arms, almost as if her arms were caging her and Kuro's words were the key to her lock.

She sighed deeply as she sat on her knees near the fire, closing her eyes in a calming way, it made Kuro inwardly blush, Jasmine looked...cute when she wasn't glaring at him.

"I can understand that you don't know about her, she retired from Duel Monsters not to long ago...Mai Valentine was my Idol, she was the reason why I even came here..." Jasmine suddenly explained as the wood from the cooking fire began to crack due to its bark being scorched and singed, she stared at the fire with a pair of sober eyes.

"She would always win, to me, she was an example that anyone can be make it big in the Duel Monsters world, she showed me that your passion can drive you..." Jasmine continued to speak, almost sounding poetic and wise beyond her years but only in a somber tone, almost as if her harp of a voice was forced to play for a funeral.

"...That's when your sister came into the Pro-dueling scene..." Jasmine said, her voice shifted into a venom-ridden muse as she mentioned Kuro's sister, she clenched her fists tightly as Kuro was quietly staring at Jasmine.

"She was the exact opposite of Mai...Callous, rude, and disrespectful..." Kuro eyes widened, figments of his memory started to pop up within his mind as he began to remember.

"Maria dueled her...She told me about it during dinner one time..." Kuro said, this got Jasmine's temper and attention, shooting a glare at Kuro with a pair of furious eyes.

"Your sister dueled her for a title, she won in a curb-stomp battle, she bragged, she showed the whole world that she was better than Mai, that was Mai's last match before she retired from dueling..." Jasmine's anger being tranquil but apparent, Kuro started to quiver lightly in fear from the sight of a silently furious Jasmine.

"...Maria boasted...About retiring someone..." the usually Silent Helheim sibling chimed in.

"I hated your sister ever since, Kuro, She almost ruined dueling for me, she showed me that Duel Monsters wasn't about the passion...It was all about winning and being better than everyone else...Therefore...I don't like you in return..."

'...Is she absolutely serious?' ...That single statement got Kuro a little frustrated in his position.

"...So you dislike me over something I couldn't even control...You dislike me just because I'm related to the person that you hate..."

"How do I know that you're any different than your sister? How do I know that you're just one of those duelists who crush the passion out of the others? Just like 'The Dark Star of Duel Monsters'?" Jasmine retorted back as she stood up from where was sitting, her voice stung like a wasp, folding her arms as her stance was strong and colder than a statue.

"I live in my sister's shadow...I pick up the crumbs that she drops...I get her hand-me-downs...Despite the one who feeds her...It doesn't mean I want to follow in her footsteps." Kuro stung back as he started to stand up for himself, instead of retreating back in his more shrinking violet state, he stood up to Jasmine with his head held up high.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jasmine scoffed, silence enveloped the two as Kuro knew for sure that Jasmine was testing him.

"Do you know what its like living in a shadow?" It was Kuro's turn asking armor-piercing questions, the strawberry blonde girl didn't bother to answer, Kuro decided to continue.

"Do you know what its like, being remember solely because of who I'm related to?"

"Do you know what its like, having fake kindness thrown in your way for the past three years, just because of who my sister is?" Jasmine was still despondent, apparently not being fazed by Kuro's words.

"And now...Do you what its like when people hate you...Not because of what you did to them, but instead just because who you're related?" Kuro said, his voice becoming increasingly raspy and damaged, Jasmine stopped glaring at Kuro for once, she frowned as Kuro got on his knees, he looked down-right pathetic and weak, despite being tall, he looked as small as a child as he on his knees.

"...Its awful...And you can't do anything to change it...You just got to...Live with it..." Kuro continued...Jasmine was completely silent as she stared at a crumpled Kuro, Jasmine knew for a fact that Kuro was practically guilt-tripping her, lamenting the many problems that Kuro had to face as an attempt to garner sympathy for himself.

Jasmine didn't budge in response to Kuro's wallowing, but she didn't just wanted to act like some sort of cold-blooded bully towards the Slifer Red Student, she sighed in a somber tone once she noticed that Kuro was shedding tears.

"I'm sorry...For acting like this...Its just...I like being quiet...For it reduces the chances of being like this..." Kuro huff as he started to calm down, getting off of his knees in a still motion, Jasmine wasn't glaring at him anymore, she was just silent, her arms were still folded and her stance still strong.

"Its okay, Kuro." Was all Jasmine said, her voice being being like a soothing song to the ears of the Shadowed Helheim Sibling, he smiled lightly, the small figment of forgiveness that was given to him was enough to return him back to his original state.

"Look, Kuro, I know you're not completely like your sister, but, again, you need to prove that to me, I caught you trespassing, so, consider it a challenge." Jasmine began to say, she felt like she was empowered, granted, Kuro was trespassing, she did sort of have power over Kuro, if he did anything terrible to her, he would be kicked off this island by violation of school ground laws.

"...I'll try my best...Jasmine..." Kuro said between deep heavy breaths, he noticed that the fish that was roasting throughout this whole confrontation was fully finished and done, a sudden thought occurred within Kuro's mind as he went to stick the fish out of the blazing cooking fire.

"Wait, why did you came here Jasmine?" Jasmine shrugged as she answered.

"I saw the camp fire so I went to investigate, at least it gets me away from the food that's being served at dinner..." Kuro curved an eyebrow from the second part of her statement, getting away from unpleasing food? it was the Exact reason why Kuro left the Slifer Red Dorm and got into this situation in the first place.

"I'm not like my roommates, they like eating super-healthy stuff and have sweets as a cheat meal, so at the dinner, there was only salads and fruits! It infuriated me! I'm sick and tired of people thinking that I only eat salads!" Jasmine exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

This only raised more questions for the Shadowed Helheim Sibling, Jasmine was just as thin and well-framed as her friends, and yet here she was stating that she dislikes salads and whatever they like eating, it was like a butcher stating that they dislike the sight of raw-cut meat.

"...You want some of what I'm cooking?" Kuro suddenly asked, trying his hardest not to sound the least bit awkward, Jasmine thought about it.

"It looks good...Although that soup looks like if my lawn trimmings were in the rain for a day..." Jasmine admitted pointing out the weed stew that Kuro made, Kuro frowned from such a remark, he got out two small bowls, using his ladle, he poured two bowls of roadside green soup, handing one to Jasmine.

"A wise man once told me: Don't knock it until you try it..." Kuro said with a small smile on his lips before he took a sip of the soup, The Strawberry Blonde Jasmine gazed upon the bowl and the green soup inside of it, she paused before she took a sip of the weed soup.

At first, it tasted bitter, almost as if Jasmine just took a sip of blended wheat grass, but then, the sense of savory overtook the initial bitterness, the dew-like taste of the weeds now taking full-front on the flavor category the Obelisk Blue Girl smiled in delight, it was so savory, she felt like taking another sip right after, and another, and another, until there was nothing inside the bowl.

"Eating new food is like discovering new music, at first, you don't see the appeal, but once the second verse hits, you get hooked." Kuro recited as he began cutting the fish into two separate fillets, one for him, the other for Jasmine.

"I can agree with that...If all garden salads taste like what you made, I would be way much happier." Jasmine admitted in a honest tone, Kuro could see at the corner of his eye, there was a smile erupting on Jasmine's lips, it was small and almost unnoticeable, but to Kuro, it was just as good as believed it was.

"It was made from the pests of the garden...Weeds I mean." the Shadowed Helheim Sibling recalled as he dumped the fillet of fish into his bowl, he motioned for Jasmine to hand him hers.

"...Kuro, how do you know to cook like this?" Jasmine suddenly asked as she gave back the bowl to Kuro so she can have the main course of the meal.

"Mother taught me..." he answered with a light shrug as he handed Jasmine a bowl of diced fish, Jasmine accepted the food graciously as she began to eat, it was smoky and filling, but sweet and juicy, Jasmine ate slowly while Kuro ate quickly.

"She must've been amazing then huh?" Kuro smiled and nodded.

"She was, she was also the reason why I like duel monsters too."

"You're such a Mamma's boy!" Jasmine teased hitting Kuro in the arm, giggling at her own catty remark, Kuro chuckled back in a weak tone, having no shame in admitting it.

Kuro realized what he was missing in his meal, he wasn't missing a certain ingredient or a certain utensil, he wasn't missing any of those things at all.

What he was missing...Was someone to share this amazing meal with, it seems like the universe choose Jasmine, Kuro didn't want to argue, he accepted it with graciousness.

 **The Next Day...Before Noon.**

Kuro was at first quite excited to attend his first class of Duel Academy, but then, Kuro realized that no matter what subject the school is teaching, may it be culinary arts or duel monsters, it was still school...And to Kuro? It was beyond boring, he struggled to say awake and class hasn't even started yet.

"Now, can anyone tell me the three types of cards in duel monsters and their categories? How about you Miss Rhodes?" Professor Crowler asked of the Blonde Obelisk Blue girl, she stood up from her seat as she began to answer the Professor's question.

Alexis recited all types of cards with precise wording and a confidence that was as strong as she was pretty, she stood up straight with her head held up high as her voice was still and crisp like water.

"Perfect! Well done, Alexis! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!" Professor Crowler exclaimed with a proud tone, before quickly gazing upon the Slifer Red Crowd.

"Now, lets see who should be questioned next." The Professor mused to himself as he decided to weed out the most shrinkish of the Slifer Reds, Kuro included.

The Helheim Sibling was afraid of being called, he was to tired and he was to bored to make a decent answer.

"Syrus Truesdale! Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please." Professor Crowler demanded from the cyan silver haired Slifer Red student, Syrus felt the whole class was staring at him as he began to stammer and stutter, he started to shake lightly from the anxiety that he was currently dealing with.

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" He struggled to keep his voice clear as a Obelisk Blue student called him out for his incompetence.

"Even preduelers know the answer to this one!" He said, causing several of his friends to laugh at his little mean remark, Kuro huffed as he folded his arms.

'Why insult people who are here to learn? Isn't that...A little...Superfluous?' Kuro questioned inwardly, despite his objection over the ribbing, he wouldn't dare to open his mouth, out of a silent of being ridiculed like that.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus begged for another chance from the professor, but was silenced by a simple hand motion from Crowler.

"Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red." Professor asked of, brushing away the whole of the Slifer Red, causing most students, most of the non-Slifer Red students to laugh, Kuro could notice that even Jasmine was even giggling a little bit, causing Kuro to feel a little conscious about himself.

"You know something teach? You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers, I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you so...When you make fun of the Reds, you're just making fun of yourself!" Syrus turned to his head, seeing that Jaden was defending him, Jaden shrugged in a nonchalant manner as Crowler was flabbergasted from Jaden's words.

Kuro was a little bit taken aback as well, never since culinary school where he saw someone defie a teacher's words.

"The Nerve of that boy!" Crowler growled to himself under his breath as Syrus laughed from Jaden's remark.

 **Later...**

Kuro sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, walking into the locker room, it was a school of Duel Monsters yet Kuro still couldn't escape the horrors known as Gym Class, Kuro was healthy yes, but then again, its not like he exercised excessively, he felt fatigued and drained, he thanked the people high up in the sky that this was the last class for him, he could back in his dorm room for well-needed rest.

Syrus was the only student with Kuro, perhaps was due to how slow they both were at Gym class? Kuro ignored the little tyke, he barely knows the guy, and Kuro would genuinely like to keep to himself, ESPECIALLY, in the locker room, where all the sweat and weird steamy stuff happens in Schools.

the cyan silver-haired boy was just as quiet as Kuro as they both were changing until their regular school uniforms, that was until Syrus gasped loudly in surprise, obtaining the Sushi-themed Duelist's attention.

"This is a love letter!" Syrus suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence within the lonesome locker room, Kuro raised an eyebrow but didn't want to join in the situation.

'Its been two days...' Kuro thought, the concept of romance within the first few days of school was absolutely insane.

'I suppose drama is important...' The Shadowed Helheim sibling continued...He then noticed a letter inside his own locker...Kuro glanced at Syrus, his letter was adorned with a fine paper and it was even sealed with a kiss...Kuro's on the other hand was rugged and ragged, almost as if it was made without any sense of thought.

'...Just when I disapprove of drama...I get a taste of what other people are craving...' He sighed loudly, it was almost as if the universe was teasing him, with a sense of curiosity, Kuro ripped opened the letter without much care or thought.

 _'Hey Momma's boy, can we do the same dinner thing from yesterday? I found out that the Obelisk Girl Dorm will be serving the same exact thing from the initiation dinner...I'll meet you at the same place tonight, I won't tell anyone about our little secret._

 _-Jasmine._

 _P.S. My favorite food is fried chicken._

 _P.S.S. Make that weird weed soup again, that was good._

 _P.S.S.S. You also owe me a duel.'_

...Kuro blushed from such a letter...Despite the letter was made of scratch paper and written in a hasty manner, it made Kuro blush from the thought of being wanted once again, without a second thought, Kuro stashed the letter within his jacket pocket as if it was a rough and uncut diamond.

The silent Helheim sibling once glanced at Syrus who seemed the happiest kid on earth, he jumped for joy as he seemed absolutely love-struck as he left the Locker Room...

"...Why do I feel like this isn't going to end well?" Kuro asked aloud, staring up at the ceiling for a mere moment.

"this is getting more cliched by the second..."


	7. Chapter 7: The Rooster and the Dragon

**Chapter 7: The Rooster and the Dragon**

Kuro sighed under his breath as The Sushi-themed Duelist was towing a small brown wheeled-wagon filled with cooking and food supplies with a thick rope tied against his waist, he had the usual things that a cook out of his element needs, a pot, a pan, a tinder box, a fishing pole, bowls, plates and utensils, Kuro didn't want to eat messily like yesterday night so he brought way than he usually does when he needed to go to the outside world for a decent meal.

The rope that was tied to the Helheim's waist didn't feel like it was restraining Kuro in the slightest, he also brought his borrowed duel disk just in case if something bad and contrived happened to which Kuro had to deal with.

Kuro Helheim couldn't help but huff loud, reminiscing about what happened with Jasmine yesterday, he admitted that it was...pleasing to enjoy such a strange experience.

At least now he figured out why Jasmine initially hated his guts when he first bumped into her, she seemed to understand that Kuro wasn't like his sister one-to-one, granted he has to prove her that hes ten times better than her sister, both as a person...And as a duelist.

The thought of Maria began to erode within Kuro's train of thought, Kuro never did watch Maria's duels, he was usually in the kitchen, honing his cooking craft rather than acting like some sort of fan to Duel Monsters, he never really showed a deep interest in Duel Monsters, he was subtle about it, but never full-frontal, being enlisted to a school dedicated to Duel Monsters was practically a surefire way to show people you're a fanatic.

It was nearly nine o'clock, the sun has set and the night has taken the sky, it wasn't dark enough to beckon the use of a flashlight so Kuro decided to go against it, he knew where he had to go, the same place where he and Jasmine ate a wild meal together.

The lake that was near the Obelisk Blue Girl dorm, Kuro hoped the universe was going to be kind to him and make this night a calm one.

'Does this count as a date?' A sudden thought came up in Kuro's head, he blushed from such an idea before he shook his head, Kuro never went on a date before, so he doesn't even know what a date consists of.

'Kuro...Don't think like that man...Its been two days since you got here, I really suggest not dipping in the school drama sauce you know what I'm saying?' The Shadowed Helheim Sibling heard in his head.

'It also doesn't help that Jasmine is practically blackmailing you, she's just doing it in a more...Subtle way.' Kuro eyes slightly widened from such a revelation, Jasmine was blackmailing him, for the price of cooking for Jasmine, Kuro could still attend Duel Academy, it frustrated Kuro immensely but he remained stoic and quiet, Kuro had no intention of trespassing, no intention on being a peeping tom, The desire for a great meal is what led him to the lake to begin with, not the desire to stalk someone like some creep.

Would he have to cook for Jasmine for the whole first year? Would he have to be her servant until they both graduate? Kuro pondered on what Jasmine was going to do with him, especially since she is the one who has the chain of command here.

Kuro huffed aloud as he continued pulling around his culinary supply wagon like some kind of ox, only time with tell for the Sushi-Themed Duelist of what Jasmine has in store for him.

* * *

As Kuro was pulling the food and cooking wagon in some other part of the island, Alexis Rhodes, Mindy and Jasmine were inside their respective dorm, the three girls were in the Obelisk Girls bath, having fun in the hot water pool, the bathhouse was misty and encased in a white hog fog.

"Can you believe what that Jaden Kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today? It was completely disrespectful, he got some nerve to talk to a teacher like, don't you think Alexis?" Jasmine asked as she dipped her neck into the water, keeping her strawberry blonde-ridden head out of the hot water.

Alexis blushed, the general mist masking her peach-colored cheeks as she seemed uninterested in the conversation and instead was more focused on enjoying the water, she shrugged lightly before answering her friend.

"Actually, I think its kind of cool." This got Jasmine shocked from such a remark from her friend.

"What!? You think that Slifer Red is cool?!" She exclaimed aloud, rippling the water as she rose up slightly.

"He might be...If he can back it up..." Mindy chimed in as she let loose her raven-like hair, allowing it to be free.

"What about that Kuro kid with those silly Sushi cards huh? He's all bark and no bite to me!" Jasmine said with a smug and confident smirk on her face, Alexis frowned slightly.

"Jasmine, calm down, hes probably just uncomfortable..." Alexis pointed out, Jasmine turned her head away as she scoffed loudly.

"Yeah, he's finally out of his sister's shadow, that's why he' so uncomfortable, He isn't used to sunshine!" Jasmine retorted, Mindy giggled at Jasmine's mean remark, Alexis sighed in response, wondering why Jasmine was being so abrasive towards anyone in the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Girls...This is getting ridiculous..." Alexis said as she wearily sank into the water.

* * *

 **Later...**

The Shadowed Helheim Sibling made it to the lake that was near the Obelisk Blue girl dorm, Kuro silently set up everything without so much of a second thought, untying the wagon rope from his waist, he groaned slightly as he felt like his waist was worn from the long towing of his wagon, with careful and quiet hands, the Helheim Sibling slowly set up the cooking fire, making a small kindle pile out of straight and stubby twigs and sticks.

Next up, the Mise en place, as in...Setting up all of the ingredients before cooking, he brought a variety of spices, cumin, saffron, salt, pepper, garlic powder and paprika, a bundle of random weeds that Kuro collected as he walked through, like thistle, dandelions, snowy-version of thistles, Sheppard purses and milk weed.

He had the meat, he was glad that Professor Banner was kind enough to let Kuro to 'borrow' some chicken wings, Jasmine supposedly said that Fried Chicken was her favorite, frying things are unhealthy and unconventional, so Kuro hoped that the Strawberry Blonde would accept some open-fire roasted chicken.

Kuro noticed within the water was a small little row boat with someone rowing through the lake, the boat was barely enough to fit two people, he heard the musings of the little boy that was rowing, Kuro frowned lightly, knowing for a fact that it was that love-struck Syrus, who got that love letter after gym class.

Syrus docked the boat nearby the Obelisk Blue girl dorm, a tinge of curiosity sparked within the introverted Kuro as he saw Syrus walked to the Girls dorm with a stride of confidence and vigor, he wonder what will happen to him, was it enough curiosity for Kuro to watch more closely?

...Kuro heard a scream, it was feminine and definitely lady-like, at least that's what Kuro felt like it was, Kuro growled under his breath, he was like a glutton for punishment, a deviant that thrived off of drama and conflict, he felt like his legs yearned to move on their own, having a distinct crave to see whats going on, Kuro mentally cursed himself as

'Can't help myself...Damnit...Why must I have my sister's love of fighting?' Kuro questioned himself as felt enticed, almost as if his favorite food was dangling right in front of his face, almost as if the road to success and greatness started from where Kuro was at to where the situation was being played out.

Kuro got closer to closer, the figures and shapes being more defined, he could see from afar that Syrus was on the ground...Was he going to get tied up? That was quite strange to Kuro's mind, he then noticed Jasmine and her friend Mindy, surrounded by many other Obelisk Girl students, seems like Jasmine was right about how at her dorm they were only serving salads, cause literally all the Obelisk Girls have nearly-perfect bodies, it irked Kuro as he still wasn't detected by the whole group of girls.

He should really back out now, especially since he may get caught eavesdropping about this whole ordeal, he turned around and tried to went back, but that was until the universe decided to toy with him.

 ***SNAP!*** Kuro jumped from the sudden burst of sound! He realized he just stepped on a twig, breaking the little thing into two and causing literally everyone to turn their heads right at Kuro Helheim who was attempting to escape.

In times like these...He appreciated the fact that he lived in his sister's shadow, at least he didn't have to face problems like these, he was to busy cooking in the shade.

* * *

'...Why?' was all Kuro thought as his hands were bounded by a thin rope as he and Syrus were being dragged into the Obelisk Blue Dorm, being towed by the two Obelisk Girls to where Alexis was at, if it weren't for the fact that Jasmine was the one holding the rope that bounded him, he would've freed himself and run away as quick as he could.

"Why didn't you stay at the spot yesterday?" Jasmine whispered to Kuro in a subtle manner.

"Because I'm a glutton for punishment..." the Shadowed Helheim Sibling answered in the same volume.

"Alright...I'll help you with this, since you leaving Duel Academy means me having to deal with Salads for four years." Jasmine said, clearly having fun with this, something that got Kuro to sigh deeply.

"You still got my letter?" Jasmine asked, Kuro blushed as he still has it stashed in his jacket pocket.

"I'll take that as a yes, Ready?" Jasmine whispered, Kuro lightly nodded his head as a response.

"So, what are you two doing here?!" Jasmine exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips as she demanded an answer from the two Slifer Red, causing Syrus to shiver from Jasmine's sudden abrasiveness.

"I was just here to meet Alexis!" Syrus said, his voice was surprisingly defiant.

"Excuse me?"Alexis Rhodes said with a curved eyebrow. "But Syrus, I never invited you here."

"And that doesn't really explain, why Kuro is with you..." Mindy pointed out, Kuro sighed once more, his patience was being tested more than anything else.

"I was never involved, but okay." He retorted with a venomous tone, getting tired of being blame in conjunction.

"Huh? But… the letter." Syrus said, his voice becoming increasingly weakened by the second as he pulled out the letter that was given to him, Alexis blinked as she took ahold of the letter, scanning it quickly before rebuffing any involvement in the forgery of the letter.

"Do you really think that you have a chance with Alexis? You're really short and she's really tall, she's great at dueling and you're not, she's really hot and you're-"

"Alright I get it!" Syrus said, clearly tired from the deprecation.

"Jasmine enough...Anyway, Syrus, this isn't even my handwriting, and my name is spelled wrong." Alexis pointed out, even showing that her last named was spelled 'Roads' like the pavement roads, this got Syrus really down from the revelation.

"And this is for Jaden, not you Syrus..." Alexis concluded, Syrus looked like he was going to down-right cry.

"I can't even get a fake love-letter..." Syrus said with a defeated frown.

"Now, what is your excuse Kuro?" Alexis asked, Kuro huffed under his breath as he began to explain his case.

"You're not going to believe me...But your friend Jasmine here gave me a letter too..." Kuro pulled out the crumpled and messy letter in his jacket, struggling slightly due to his hands still being bound, Jasmine feigned ignorance.

"What!? I would never make a letter for a Big Dumb Oaf like you! Gimme that!" She said as she snatched the letter from Kuro's hands with a overly aggressive and fast-paced manner, earning a dissapointed frown from Alexis, Kuro couldn't help but feel a little hurt from Jasmine's sudden action and mood change.

"Ew! I would never write like this And my favorite food is Fried Chicken?! That is absolutely not true! My favorite food is strawberries!" Jasmine continued as she ripped the letter into two and throw them in the air.

"So, you two were both pranked then huh?" Mindy said with a finger on her chin, Kuro spoke, trying to follow up to whatever Jasmine was planning.

"Seems like it...Can we not make this...A huge scene and let us go? We both clearly went here foolishly...And not as an attempt to do something...Devious." Kuro said between long pauses.

"We'll let you guys go." Alexis said with a nonchalant tone, even earning Kuro's surprise, was it...This easy? or was the universe just teasing him?

"...Thank you..." Was all Kuro chirped, his voice being heavily gracious, and serene.

"If either of you guys can beat me in a duel, and seeing how Kuro is the only one that brought a duel disk..." Alexis said with a cocky smile on her lips, even sticking her tongue, she paused just so she can raise the two Slifer's hopes up.

"...Fine...I'll duel you..." Kuro surrendered as he grumbled under his breath, Syrus didn't bring his so Kuro had to do double duty for this nonsense.

"Wait wait wait wait...Alexis, hold up." Jasmine suddenly jumped in the duel challenge, causing Alexis to look at her friend with a confused look.

"Since Kuro was the one who had a fake letter that was supposed to be from me, I think its fair, that I! Duel him!" Jasmine said in a false mean tone.

"I'll expel this Helheim Reject from this school! And he'll be none the wiser!" the Strawberry Blonde pointed right at Kuro who was a bit flabbergasted at this whole predicament.

'...Well then...' Kuro heard in his mind, 'Guess she likes killing two birds with one stone...' He heard once again.

"Alright Jasmine, if you insist, meet by the lake in two minutes! Jasmine needs to get her duel disk!"

* * *

Later on, the duel was taking place on the lake, Jasmine was on one boat and Kuro was on another one, both of them about a dozen feet away from each other, as both of their duel disks activated, Jasmine was the standard Obelisk Blue Duel disk which looked bored and plain compared to the onyx-colored Duel Disk that Kuro is borrowing.

"...Why are we dueling on top of boats?" Kuro asked as he struggled to stand properly on the rocking row boat, it was the first question that came up on his mind, they could've just dueled on the flat ground...

"Because the Duel is way better like this! Anyway, come out your Sister's shadow and face me! Kuro!" Jasmine exclaimed in an arrogant tone, Kuro only raised an eyebrow from such a remark.

"Wow...Jasmine is getting really into this.." Mindy said, taken aback from Jasmine's energy.

"DUEL!" Jasmine shouted as she drew five cards from her deck, Kuro did the same motion, keeping quiet as he picked out first five cards from his deck.

 **Duel Start!**

 **Kuro vs. Jasmine!**

 **Staring LP: 4000**

"I'll let ladies go first! Hah!" Jasmine said before she snorted out a laugh, Kuro blushed in response but he remained quiet, taking a glance at his cards before he made his move.

"Fine by me...For...I need to serve you...The taste of defeat!" Kuro retaliated in a tone louder than his usual monotone, Jasmine flinched from not expecting Kuro to retort back to her insults and remarks.

"I summon, Sushi Samurai- Komiso Monk! In attack mode! (LV: 3, ATK: 0, DEF: 1500)" The Japanese monk with a pot of Miso soup for a helm strolled into the battlefield, blowing tune from its bamboo shoot flute, his tofu sandals barely making ripples within the lake.

"Why in attack mode? Are you just asking to get beaten by me?" Jasmine responded with a confused voice.

"For its effect activates, its attack and defense values are switched depending on which position its in...Since its in attack position, its attack becomes 1500!" The Komoso Monk of Miso Soup dropped his bamboo shoot flute onto the lake, the monk then unsheathed a Katana made of sharpened and carved bamboo, wielding with two careful and precise hands as it looked like it was ready to srike at any moment.

"I set two, and end my turn." Kuro said as Jasmine drew a card from her deck.

"Hmph, question time Kuro, what kind of deck do you think I use?" Jasmine suddenly asked from the Sushi Samurai Duelist, Kuro thought for a moment before answering.

"Pyros since it fits your personality? Harpie ladies since your idol is Mai?" Jasmine flashed a cocky smirk as she played her first card

"You're double wrong you Big Oaf! I summon Grave Ohja in attack mode! (LV: 4, Rock, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400)" The Rock monster appeared in Jasmine's side of the field, its hands were massively huge as its brown long kilt covered most of its pink-tinted legs, Grave Ohja flexed its pink-skinned muscles as it growled in a vicious tone.

"And thats not all! I use the card called Double summon! I can normal summon an extra monster, so I'll set a monster face-down, attack his Komiso Monk Grave Ohja!" Jasmine called out, the Rock creature roared viciously as it did a double-striking punch against the Komiso Monk, Kuro flinched slightly as his lifepoints were dropped.

 **Kuro's Lifepoints: 3900**

"I use my trap card! Sushi Samurai-Poor review." Kuro said calmly as he revealed the face down, showcasing a trap card with art displaying a Sushi Samurai- Onigiri Yokai being rejected by a snobby but gigantic-looking critic.

As Komiso Monk disappeared, it was then replaced by Sushi Samurai-Spamurai Musubi (LV: 3, ATK: 1000, DEF: 500) who had his sword raised and ready to defend.

"If one of my Sushi Samurais are destroyed by battle, I could special summon another one from my deck...With a level lower or equal." Kuro explained, raising the Ire of Jasmine.

"That is so completely cheap...Whatever, I end my turn." Jasmine said with a scoff and a arm fold, Kuro drew a card from his deck as he began his turn.

"Alright...I will use my second Trap continous card! Sushi Samurai Special Menu!" Jasmine remained unfazed from the reveal of the continuous trap card.

"Time...To give you a meal that all proper ladies would like..."

"I then summon Sushi Samurai-Tuno Konokuchi, I then fuse them together...bringing me a level six or lower Warlord monster..." The two Sushi Samurai monsters disappeared into streams of mist, this got Jasmine's attention as the spirits of the two Sushi Samurai monsters appeared to be bowing as they waited for the arrival of the Sushi Samurai Warlord.

"Sushi Samurai Warlord-Himi-Momoko!" a sudden gust was felt between the two duelists as it started to strangely shower with peach blossoms, the blossoms disappearing once it made contact with the lake, Jasmine curved an eyebrow as the Warlord appeared from the sky, floating down peacefully like a peach blossom in the wind.

"...What the heck?" Was all Jasmine said from the sight of the Warlor, Himi-Momoko looked like a anime character, her hair was a pair of twin-tails that were longer than her whole thin and feeble body which was covered in a loose but beautifully-made kimono with various designs of Nigiri and Onigiri tailored in, her face was covered by a mask that was shaped like a ripened peach, she twirled her umbrella in a nonchalant tone as she did a elegant and poised pose.

(Sushi Samurai Warlord-Himi-Momoko, LV: 5, Earth, Fairy, Fusion Monster, Fusion Materials: 2 Sushi Samurai Monsters, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1300)

"For such an entrance...Her stats are terrible..." Jasmine as an attempt to frustrate Kuro, the Sushi Samurai Duelist ignored Jasmine's remark.

"Himi-Momoko...Serve this Grave Ohja that he should eat some fruit along with all the protein he consumes!" Kuro ordered, the Himiko of Momo nodded in agreement, twirling her umbrella right in the Rock Monsters face, yet nothing happened, causing Kuro to wonder what happened, that was until Jasmine started to laugh loudly.

"Don't you know that Grave Ohja can't be targeted for attacks as long as I have a face down monster?!" Jasmine said before she continued to snicker at Kuro's misruling.

"I'll take out your face down then..." Kuro said in a slightly demoralized tone, the Himiko of Momo proceeded to do the same action, destroying the set monster which was a Blockman respectively

"A minor setback, no biggie!" Jasmine brushed off her loss as if it was nothing.

"I then activate her effect, since she showed your monster the error of his food-eating ways, I can send the rest of your Grave Ohja's to the graveyard!"

"Wait...What!?" Jasmine gasped as the Himiko of Momo twirled her umbrella again, causing two cards from Jasmine's deck to be gusted into the Graveyard.

"Grrr! You'll pay for that! My turn!" Jasmine drew a card from her deck, she smiled and even snorted out a snicker from what she just drew.

"You should have never attacked Kuro!" the Sushi Samurai Duelist sighed in response.

"I banish my three Grave Ohjas to special summon..." Jasmine paused for dramatic effect.

"MEGAROCK DRAGON! (LV: 8 ATK: ?, DEF: ?)" The earth started to shake once the dragon of pure stone and rock appeared, its whole body was encased in sharp layers upon layers of brutal stone and rock, the Megarock Dragon bellowed out a mighty roar causing Kuro to gulp.

"Since I banished three Rock Monsters, He gains 2100 Attack!", shards suddenly of differing colored stones began to collect on top of Megarock Dragon's head, forming a crown made of stone from the three blockman that was sent to the graveyard.

'Why I am my own worst enemy?' Kuro mentally questioned himself, as he was the only one to blame for this current position he was in.

The Megarock dragon crushed the Himiko of Momo into pieces with one of its cobble-ridden hands, laughing loudly like his owner Jasmine, Kuro frowned in displeasure as his lifepoints were drained.

"Direct attack now Grave Ohja! Graveyard Crusher!" The Grave Ohja flexed its muscles once more as it punched Kuro twice in the stomach, causing Kuro to gasp in pain.

 **Kuro's LP: 2000**

"Hahaha! Beat that! Brother of Maria Helheim! I end my turn with a set card! Your move Mamma's boy!" Jasmine taunted, Kuro growled in annoyance as he drew a card from his deck, it won't turn the duel around, but it'll help even the playing field.

"I use a magic card by the name of Sushi Samurai-Mold Exposure!" Kuro shouted as the spell card appeared on the field, it had the artwork of a Spamurai Musobi and a Onigiri Youkai haveing black and white spots all over them, they looked heavily pained and comically coughing.

"I can remove from play, two Sushi Samurai Monsters to destroy one monster on the field...I think you know who which one I'll pick..." Suddenly, black and white spores started to appear on the Megarock dragon, the Dragon started to cough from all the mold spores that was attaching to the dragon, it then shattered into pieces, Jasmine growled from the destruction of her Ace monster.

"I then summon Sushi Samurai-Sashgiri Chanbara!" The somewhat tall and muscular Sushi Samurai appeared, he looked like a samurai, but his armor was pieces of well-cut sashimi tied to its wood-like body with straps of seaweed, its two swords were like two chop sticks, long, metallic and pointy, the Samurai of Sashimi clanged its chopstick swords before it struck a pose.

(Sushi Samurai-Sashgiri Chopbara Earth, Warrior, LV:4 ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000)

"Since I can't attack your Ohja, I'll attack your face down, Twin Chopbara slasher!" The Sushi Samurai slashed the face-down monster, only revealing it to be a magic hole golem, Damage was reflected right back at Kuro.

"Tch...I end my turn..." Kuro said as he felt a drop of sweat go down his forehead from the urgency of the duel.

 **Kuro's LP: 1700**

"Better luck next time you big oaf! I draw!" Jasmine frowned at the card she drawn, luckily this may prove useful for Kuro to gain an advantage.

"I suppose I'll just use Magic Hole Golem's effect, I can halve my Ohja's attack so it can strike you directly! Go get him! Single handed grave crusher!" The Grave Ohja roared as it jumped over the Sashgiri and punched Kuro right in the gut once more, after it attacked, its attack went back to its normal state.

"Agh! Oww..." Kuro said weakly with a frown on his face.

 **Kuro's LP: 1100**

"And since I don't want you attacking my monster, I'll set another face down monster!" Jasmine ended her turn, she flashed another cocky smirk as her field seemed more menacing than Kuro's measly one monster and one face-up continuous trap card.

"...Draw!" Kuro suddenly said, he skimmed through the card before he finally smiled.

'Time to turn the tables...' The Sushi Samurai said to himself in a hopeful tone.

"I summon, Sushi Samurai-Sojutte Policeman! (LV: 4, ATK: 1300, DEF: 900)" The Same edo-period styled drunken policeman appeared, with its alcohol-fueled red cheeks, stupor movements and weird-nature all over.

"Time to change the Menu! I tribute both of my monsters to fusion summon..." The two monsters disappeared as sacrifices for the fusion summon, Jasmine's nose wrenched up as she began to smell an exceptionally sour odor.

"Ewww! What is that smell!?" She questioned as Kuro could smell it as well, but didn't even flinch, he snickered at Jasmine's inability to toughen against the smell.

"Its a well renowned drink known as...Sake! For I fusion summon...Sushi Samurai Warlord-Sake Stag!" the Stag Samurai of Sake appeared with a splash of the clear-color alcohol, its skin was black like the ink that Sake tags use to identify themselves, its shoulders, waist, shin and wrists were guarded with steel colored silver akin to undistilled rice, its face was a silvery metal as its adorned with a crest of a Stag Beetle's horn.

He looked like some sort of modern-day Japanese superhero with its black oversuit and heroic bipedal stance, except its like he's advertising Sake and the consumption of the adult beverage as a part-time job.

The Stag Samurai of Sake motioned his hand close to its masked face as if it was drinking a bottle of Sake before focusing on the task at hand.

(Sushi Samurai Warlord-Sake Stag, Earth, Insect, Fusion Effect Monster, Fusion Materials: 2 Sushi Samurai Monsters LV: 8, ATK: 2650, DEF: 1850)

"Time to give some monsters a taste of what Sake is! Take out the face down monster...Sake Overdrive!" The Stag Samurai of Sake quickly poured some Sake on its hands, with a quick flick of both of his hands, they both blazed with a fiery aura, Sake Stag then smashed his hands against the face down monster.

"Nooo! Magic Hole Golem!" Jasmine shouted in refusal, she then noticed her life points were suddenly drained too.

 **Jasmine's LP: 3350**

"Did I forgot to mention that Sake Stag can inflict Piercing damage?" Jasmine growled at Kuro's words as he tried to sound smug.

"Sake Stag's special effect activates! Since he destroyed a monster, I can send one of my fusion monsters to the graveyard..." Kuro then picked out his Wasanobi Warlord card, slowly inserting it in the graveyard, Jasmine raised an eyebrow from such an effect.

"That doesn't really seem helpful...Anyway you should've targeted my face down, my turn!" Jasmine said aloud, it was almost as if this whole time, Jasmine was trying to get under Kuro's skin.

"I flip summon my Poison Mummy! You take 500 damage! And Grave Ohja makes you take 300!" Jasmine flipped her face down, revealing the sapphire blue bird, it cawed loudly before a blew a buffet of wind, causing Kuro to take cover as his lifepoints were nearing zero.

 **Kuro's LP: 300**

"Hahaha! I then use book of moon on my own Poison mummy, so that means...Next turn, you can kiss your life at school academy goodbye!" Jasmine said as she mocking waved goodbye to Kuro.

"I end my turn! Remember! if you attack my Poison Mummy, it'll activate the flip effect!" Jasmine reminded the silent Kuro as he drew his final card from his deck, he took a deep sigh, he was eerily silent, it took a full minute for the Sushi Samurai Duelist to finally open his mouth to speak.

"It seems like...I am full..." He began slowly before he paused once again.

"Wait...Full of-"

"The delicious meal known as Victory! I use my magic card...Perfect Recipe!" Alexis gasped when she heard Kuro say that single line, out of her friends, she was the only one who watched him used this card and even won with it.

"Now listen closely! Perfect recipes are only recited once and will be never be told again! A true chef must remember the recipe by heart! So here goes!"

"What do you mea-" She was once again interrupted by the Sushi-themed Duelist.

"To make this special meal, I must banish from my field, Sake Stag...And then, the graveyard, Himi-Momo-Ko and my recently discarded Wasanobi to create..." Suddenly, the lake started to shudder and shake as the water rippled almost as if an earthquake was going to occur, the three banished spirits of the Warlords appeared, and bowed in respect as they waited for their true leader to arrive.

"Sushi Samurai Warlord..." Kuro paused in a similar vein of Jasmine as she summoned Megarock dragon...Various sounds of warhorns and battle drums started to suddenly play as then the sounds of various warriors chanting and roaring came along with it.

"...Bento Benkei!" with an explosion of dust and ash, what appeared when the dust dissipated was a massive bulky warrior made of stone and wood colored and coated in various layers of seaweed, it towered over every monster on the field, being over ten feet tall and being more wider than a castle gate's door, his shoulder guards and chest armor were the opened cases of wasabi-green colored bento lids, showcasing various dishes of nigiri, rice and various fried meats like Katsu and yakitori inside of the bento boxes.

The face of the Bento box Samurai had a open bento box as a helm, but instead of the wide variety of finger food in this box, it instead was just a box full of rice, with strips of seaweed on top of the rice, forming a mask of what shogun's would wear, topping it all off with having two piles of black sesame seeds serving as eyes.

The Bento Box Benkei roared loudly as it spun its steak-knife bladed spear before showing off its weapon rack, containing various eating and cooking utensils, forks, spoons, knives and chopsticks as Bento Benkei stood valiantly against his opponent.

(Sushi Samurai Warlord-Bento Benkei, Earth, Warrior, LV: 10, Fusion Effect Monster, Fusion Materials: 3 Fusion Sushi Samurai Monsters, ATK: 3400, DEF: 2000)

"3400 Attack!? Wait...That doesn't mean anything! You can't target my Grave Ohja and that means you're going to have to trigger my Poison Mummy's effect! So I win!" Jasmine said with an giddy tone, happy that she achieved a hard-earned victory, Kuro only smiled as wasn't done talking.

"Bento Benkei's effect activates! Since he was fusion summoned, He can wipe out your whole field!" Jasmine's eyes widened as Bento Benkei swung his Steak Knife spear, slashing all of Jasmine's monsters as they were all destroyed by the simple touch of Benkei's spear, Jasmine jaw dropped.

"How is that fair!?" Jasmine complained as she hugged herself tightly in protest, Kuro ignored her words as he finished the duel

"Bento Benkei...Benkei Special!" The Bento Box Samurai roared as the rest of his weapons began to levitate in the air, each weapon shooting a different colored beam at Jasmine, she screamed as her lifepoints drop from over three thousand to zero.

 **Jasmine's LP: 0000**

"...A deal is a deal...Well played..." Jasmine said in a defeated tone, her duel disk deactivating as the holograms of the Duel Monsters disappeared, Kuro huffed out loudly in response, feeling fatigued from such a duel.

"...Thank you..." was all Kuro said as his duel disk deactivated...

* * *

A deal was a deal, Syrus left completely scot-free and returned to the Slifer Red Dorm, Despite the duel...Kuro still returned to what he was doing before the whole ordeal, cooking a fine dinner for himself and Jasmine, as Jasmine wanted.

He had everything prepared when the Strawberry Blonde arrived, a chicken-roasted meal, a roadside green soup along with a pot of rice to make it more complete, Kuro smiled to himself when he saw Jasmine, but a sting of guilt struck his heart faster than lye.

"...I'm sorry for beating you..." Was all Kuro said somberly to Jasmine as she sat down next to Kuro, she shrugged lightly and even flashed a little smile at the Shadowed Helheim Sibling.

"What are you apologizing for? Our duel was awesome..." She said in a honest impressed tone.

"You looked...quite...Saddened from your loss..." Kuro retorted, Jasmine stuck her tongue out at Kuro in a playful manner.

"Its called acting, you big oaf." She said punching Kuro's arm in a joking tone, she giggled lightly as Kuro sheepishly rubbed the area where Jasmine punched him.

"Anyway, lets get to eating!" Jasmine exclaimed as the Shadowed Helheim Sibling silently gave her a bow of rice riddled with some roasted chicken, along with a smaller bowl full of soup.

"...Yes...lets.." Kuro said with a small smile.


	8. Bonus Chapter: Sushi Samurai Catalog

**Bonus Chapter: Sushi Samurai Monster Catalog!**

 **Before I start working on the longest chapter I'll do this to keep you guys entertained or informed (gonna add a unique twist to the raring to go episode), here's the list of Sushi Samurai Cards that Kuro uses, so far at least.**

 **Sushi Samurai-Tuno Konojuchi  
Motifs: Tuna Nigiri and Sumo Wrestling recruits  
LV: 3, ATK: 800, DEF: 1400  
Earth, Plant  
**Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by the result of battle, you can discard one card, and if you do; special summon 1 level 5 or lower 'Sushi Samurai' monster from your hand.

 **Sushi Samurai-Komiso Monk  
** **Motifs: Komoso Monks and Miso Soup  
LV: 4, ATK: 0, DEF: 1500  
Earth, Spellcaster  
**Effect: When this card is in attack position, switch the original ATK and DEF of this card, once per turn: you can select 1 'Perfect recipe' from your graveyard, add it to your hand.

 **Sushi Samurai-Sashgiri Chanbara  
Motifs: Chanbara (Samurai Cinema) and Sashimi  
LV: 4, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000  
Earth, Warrior  
**Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the graveyard, you can fusion summon one Level 6 or lower 'Sushi Samurai Warlord' monster from your extra deck, using this card as its only fusion summoning requirement.

 **Sushi Samurai-Onigiri Youkai  
Motifs: Oni's, demons and rice balls  
LV: 5, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500  
Earth, Fiend  
**Effect: When this destroys a monster by a result of battle, this card gains 500 ATK, when this card is tribute summoned: You can select one card on the field, send that card to the graveyard, you cannot attack if you used this effect.

 **Sushi Samurai-Sojutte Policeman  
Motifs: Security forces, Soju (Korean alcohol sadly so I kind of cheated on that one ;-;)  
LV: 4, ATK: 1300, DEF: 800  
Earth, Warrior  
**Effect: Once per turn: You can discard one card from your hand, then, you can special summon one level 4 or lower 'Sushi Samurai' Monster from your hand, you can tribute this card and banish 1 'Sushi Samurai' from your graveyard, draw 2 cards, this effect can only activate once per turn.

 **Sushi Samurai-Spamurai Musubi  
** **Motifs: Samurais and Spam Musubi  
LV: 3, ATK: 1000, DEF: 500  
Earth, Warrior  
**Effect: When this card is special summoned; you can select one 'Sushi Samurai' Monster from your deck, add it to your hand.

 **Sushi Samurai Warlord-Wasanobi  
** **Motif: Wasabi and Shinobis  
LV: 7, ATK: 900, DEF: 900  
Earth, Fiend Fusion Monster  
Fusion Requirements: 3 'Sushi Samurai' monsters  
**Effect: This can only be fusion summoned by the effects of 'Perfect Recipe' (You do not use polymerization), This card can attack your opponent directly, When this card if fusion summoned: You can banish one monster from your graveyard, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the banished Monster's original ATK and DEF.

 **Sushi Samurai Warlord-Rye-jin  
Motif: Raijin and Rye, Wheat, grain and the threshing of it.  
LV: 7, ATK: 2300, DEF: 1900  
Earth, Thunder, Fusion Monster  
Fusion Requirements: 2 'Sushi Samurai' Monsters ****  
**Effect: This can only be fusion summoned by the effects of 'Perfect Recipe' (You do not use polymerization), During either players turn, you can discard one card and select one monster on either side of the field, that monsters ATK and DEF are halved until the end phase.

 **Sushi Samurai Warlord-Yokotuna  
** **Motif: Yokozunas and tuna nigiri  
LV: 8, ATK: 2100, DEF: 2500  
Earth, Plant, Fusion Monster  
Fusion Requirements: 2 'Sushi Samurai' monsters  
**Effect: This card can only be fusion summoned by the effects of a 'Sushi Samurai' card (You do not use polymerization) When this card is selected as a attack target, change its battle position.

 **Sushi Samurai Warlord-Himi-Momo-Ko  
** **Motif: Hime's, Himiko and peaches  
LV: 5, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1300  
Earth, Fairy, Fusion Monster  
Fusion Requirements: 2 'Sushi Samurai' monsters  
**Effect: This card can only be fusion summoned by the effect of a 'Sushi Samurai' card (you donot use polymerization), when this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, send the remaining available copies of the destroyed card to the graveyard, if this card is banished from the graveyard for the fusion summon of 'Sushi Samurai Warlord-Sobarochi' you

 **Sushi Samurai Warlord-Sake Stag  
Motif: Stag Beetles, Sake  
LV: 8, ATK: 2650, DEF: 1850  
Earth, Insect, Fusion Monster  
Fusion Requirements: 2 'Sushi Samurai' monsters  
**Effect: This card can only be fusion summoned by the effects of a 'Sushi Samurai' card (You do not use polymerization) This card can inflict piercing damage, when this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, you can send one 'Sushi Samurai Warlord' card from your extra deck, send it to the graveyard.

 **Sushi Samurai Warlord-Bento Benkei  
Motif: Benkei, Bento boxes  
LV: 10, ATK: 3400, DEF: 3000  
Earth, Warrior, Fusion Monster  
Fusion Requirements: 3 'Sushi Samurai Warlord' monsters  
**Effect: This card cannot be special summoned, This card can only be fusion summoned by the effects of 'Perfect Recipe' (You do not use polymerization or any other fusion summoning card) When this card is fusion summoned: Destroy all cards on the field, with the exception of this card, When this card is destroyed by a card effect: You can pay half your lifepoints to special summoned 1 banished 'Sushi Samurai Warlord' monster.

 **And a new card I'm going to showcase for the next Chapter :3**

 **Sushi Samurai Warlord-Sobarochi  
Motif: Soba, Orochi  
LV: 12, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2500  
Earth, Dragon, Fusion Monster  
Fusion Requirements: 'Sushi Samurai Warlord-Himi-Momo-Ko' + 1 Wind Monster, + 1 Water Monster, + 1 Fire monster.  
**Effect: This card can only be fusion summoned by the effects of 'Perfect Recipe' (You do not use Polymerization or any other fusion summoning card) when this card is fusion summoned: You can pay 3000 lifepoints, if you do, this card can attack twice in a row but cannot attack directly. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, you can pay 1000 Lifepoints; destroy a spell/trap card on the field. This card gains 200 ATK for each 'Sushi Samurai' Monster in your graveyard and banish zone.

 **And By the way, I'm also writing a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fanfiction! its about my photographer of an Oc being the personal assistant to Misty tredwell, appropriate called "Tag Force: Every Model needs a Photographer" I suggest you guys read it :3 Instead of food puns, you're going to get camera puns! (not as much puns but puns nontheless xD)**


	9. Ch8: Rarer than Perfection (Part 1)

**Chapter 9: Rare Cards are more rarer than perfectly-cooked meals (Part 1)**

Kuro woke up with a migraine, he sighed under his breath, he wasn't the best when it comes to going to sleep after ten, it would always get him some head pain, no matter what, he had no idea why these morning migraines happen, but it happens, and similar to the shadow of his sister, he just has to live with it.

He groggily got out of bed, only to notice that his whole room was littered with heavily dirtied cooking appliances, he mentally slapped his forehead, he forgot to clean them after his dinner thing with Jasmine, he thanked the universe Professor Banner was very lax when it came for Kuro to leave the Slifer Dorm after dark, but then again, Kuro had to bribe him with food usually so it was a two-way street really.

His whole room smelled like burnt ash and raw chicken, the many pots, pans and bowls were scattered all over his room, the only place that was relatively clean was almost ironically his closet, wear all his smelly clothes were, at least they were all neatly slumped at the corner of the closet.

Kuro was simply to tired to even think about cleaning up the mess, he sloppily put on his clothes and went out to the outside world, wanting to nothing to do with his messy and pigsty of a room.

The Sushi-Samurai Duelist got out of his room, not even bothering to clean up his room, he noticed that there was another letter on his front door, it looked crumpled and hastly written, almost as if Jasmine was the maker of the letter, Kuro uncrumpled the messy Letter and read it slowly.

 _'Sorry for calling you a Big Oaf before and during our duel, Momma's Boy :3,  
Anyway, today is class advancement duels, you basically duel someone from your own dorm to advance up to Ra Yellow Dorm.  
Just wanted to tell you, Because I'll be spectating your duel._

 _By the way, you're really good at dueling Kuro, perhaps better than your bully of a sister._

 _anyway, I'll see you at the Dueling field, maybe booing you, or cheering you on, I'll think about it._

 _P.S. Come to my dorm tonight, I have a surprise for you.'_

-Jasmine

Kuro blushed when he read that Jasmine was expecting him to duel in front of a large crowd once again, the thought of the Strawberry Blonde cheering him on and giving him some sort of surprise in the middle of the knight only made his flushed face furrow even further, with a slow and controlled motion, the Sheepish Kuro stashed the letter within his jacket.

He should get to the Main Duel Academy building so he can get his dueling on, he was very willing to advance up a dorm even if he wasn't ready to advance in a technical manner, especially considering that he needs more space, more genuine space so he can be comfortable with his tall stature.

Nevertheless, the Sushi-Samurai Themed Duelist went on his way to get his class advancement duel done.

"Lets hope the universe decides not to test my patience once again..." Kuro said aloud, his voice being quiet but hopeful that nothing eventful will happen, except for his incoming victory and class advancement of course.

Little did Kuro know, his class advancement duel will also affect the standing of a certain Slifer Red Student.

XXXXXXX

"I have mail?" Was the first thing that Kuro said to the package that was awaiting in his mailbox, in contrary belief, mail from relatives and anyone was directed to a massive locker room, solely dedicated for the students when they have mail being delivered from home to the academy, while Kuro was notified that he got mail...He wasn't expecting a package.

The package was quite big, big enough to simply be stuffed into the locker rather than snugly fitting it within the metal hole, with some curiosity, the Sushi-themed grabbed the package, without a second thought, Kuro opened up the package, using his bare hands to rip the tape out and dig out the packing peanuts within.

To his surprise, it was a small pile of duel monster cards along with a little note, the cards were definitely Sushi-Samurai themed, with their Japanese-based character designs and their food items serving as materials, a couple monster cards, and a single fusion monster card.

"Huh...Well soy sauce my steak and call me a Weeaboo..." Kuro said to himself with a scratch of his head, he quickly skimmed through the note, seeing who was the one who sent this package of Sushi Samurais.

 _'Found this back at home, in came in the mail, felt like you have better use than me.'_

 _-Sis._

Kuro couldn't help but smile, as much as he dislike his sisters antics and quirks, she was still family, no matter what, and families will never backstab each other, stashing the cards within his deck sloppily like some kind of clueless kid and throwing away the package and note, the Sushi-Themed Duelist went about his task for the day.

He walked through the halls of the Duel Academy building, he noticed the Card shop, it was strangely...Empty...He went to the card shop several times before, and there was always at least a couple pairs of students at the very most, but now? it looked like a ghost town.

It was intriguing enough for the Sushi-themed Duelist to investigate, there he saw that there was actual students at the card shop, it was the two fellow Slifer students, Jaden and Syrus, they looked absolutely flabbergasted for some reason.

"Man, I slept through the written test, now I'm going to flunk my duel test because I can't upgrade my deck!" Kuro gasped loudly but not loud enough to grasp the two Slifers attention.

"So take the pack Syrus." Jaden said with a friendly and kind voice, causing Syrus to gasp in surprise.

"Really Jaden? But you slept through the written test too!"

'...Test...Written...Written...WRITTEN...TEST.' Kuro heard within his mind.

'...THERE WAS A WRITTEN TEST?!' The shadowed Helheim Sibling screamed inwardly, he mentally cursed himself to oblivion as he stormed out of the Card shop, he was passively furious.

'After a full frontal onslaught of non-school related classes like Card analysis and effect management, none of the teachers said a single clue about a WRITTEN TEST. In fact, Jasmine didn't even tell me, I bet for a fact that she didn't know either...' Kuro seemed to calming down from his inward outrage as he took a deep breath.

'Seriously, no wonder why those slept through the whole thing, they must've didn't know either...Yeah...Yeah thats the truth!' Kuro thought to himself trying to justify his own mistakes by believing that others was making the same error.

"That's no reason to get mad Kuro...you made a mistake...You might as well own up to it." Kuro said to himself as he came up a plan to maybe and try to fix this for himself.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry for sleeping in for the test Professor Banner! I wasn't very informed on such a test having a written part...I thought it was just going to be some dueling and be done with it..." The regretful Helheim said with a somber and guilt-ridden voice as he clasped his hands together as an attempt to show the Slifer Red Dorm Headmaster that he was trying to apologize for his actions.

"Hmmm..." Was all Lyman Banner said as he placed a thoughtful hand on his chin as the Slifer Red Student and Headmaster was at the very empty classroom, the students were either off to do their respective test duels or perhaps watch others do theirs.

"Please Professor Banner...I'm so sorry for being such a bad student..." Kuro admitted to himself with a big frown on his face, disappointed within one's self.

"Hmmm, I think I know what you can do to make it up for me." Professor Banner said with a child and relaxed tone, this instantly got Kuro to question the Slifer Red Professor.

"What it is Professor Banner? I'll do anything! I almost never miss any tests! No matter what!" The Sushi Samurai Duelist asked, the Professor paused before speaking, clearly taking enjoyment by the over seriousness of the Shadowed Helheim Sibling.

"Well, how about this, if you can join Jaden Yuki in a tag duel, then I'll forget about you missing the writing test!" He said cheerfully, Kuro raised an eyebrow from such a specific task.

"Wait...Why? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the class advancement exam?" Kuro objected, Professor Banner got a little bit closer to Kuro as he said in a playful whisper.

"Well, I heard from Professor Crowler that forcing Jaden Yuki to duel someone in the Obelisk Blue dorm, its only fair to have more of my dorm be represented and make it a true show! So go represent!" Professor Banner said as he pushed Kuro suddenly, causing the Sushi-themed duelist to yelp in surprise from the sudden shove, quickly falling flat on the ground.

"Oops! Sorry." The Slifer Red Headmaster said as Kurro groaned in annoyance from the sudden drop to the floor.

"It had nothing to do with you missing the Writing test, nothing at all." The Professor said in a coy tone before lightly chuckling as he walked away from the recovering Kuro, he growled in annoyance as he got up to his feet.

"I swear, why do these things happen to me?" Kuro questioned himself as he exited out of the empty classroom to get to the Dueling Field with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I guess even admitting your mistakes will result in you having to do something eventful and showy...Well...At least Jasmine has something stored for me..." Kuro started to talk to himself like some sort of nut, causing the Duelist to shake his head as an attempt to cut the erupting habit off, with a light grumble, the Sushi-themed Duelist got his sister's duel disk ready for this tag duel that he was going to duel with Jaden.

Kuro hoped that it wasn't going to be splendor or heavily attentive, he just wanted to finish the tag duel, win or lose and be on his way.

Although...Jasmine was going to be watching...The desire to impress the strawberry blonde girl captivated the Sushi-themed Duelist, perhaps it was his driving force that made Kuro abide to the situation before him? His stance was a bit more courageous, his movement was starting to pick up as he fantasized the Rock-using Strawberry Blonde cheering Kuro on.

'Kuro! Kuro! He's our guy! He's the only one that I can trust to fry!' Kuro chuckled at the thought, he knew for sure that Jasmine would never say something like THAT, but a guy can dream no?

Nevertheless, with some motivation behind him, the Sushi-themed Duelist walked to the Dueling Arena, the intention of winning the approaching duel coursing through his mind.

The Sushi-themed Duelist arrived at the duel arena, the dueling field was filled with many smaller dueling fields, each of the dueling battlegrounds had a pair of students dueling against one of another, they were all paired up in colors, as they should be, the Slifers duel the Slifers, the Ra Yellows duel the Ra Yellows and the Obelisks duel the Obelisks.

The dueling field that truly stick out of of the eight total dueling fields was the one with Jaden Yuki on it, it caught most of the crowds eyes as they never seen a Slifer Red Student having to duel with a Obelisk Blue, in this case, it was Chazz Princeton.

"Hah! Time to crush you! You Slifer Slacker! you were lucky that you didn't bring your duel disk last time! You would've get thrashed otherwise!" Chazz taunted witha nasty but cocky smile on his face, Jaden didn't seemed to be fazed by the Chazz's words as he looked more braver than the elemental heroes that he summons and uses.

"Well, you can't say that for sure Chazz! Anything could happen in a duel! I think everyone knows that!" Jaden retorted, not really being serious about his starting duel with the Snobby Obelisk Blue Student.

"The only thing that is going to happen is that you're going to lose Jaden! Lets duel!" Chazz said with a mean growl, his duel disk activating and coming to life, Jaden's duel disk activated in the same way as they were about to duel.

"Umm...Guys?" Kuro chimed in, stopping both the two duelists right in there tracks.

"Oh, hey Kuro! You came for a closer look of this soon-to-be awesome duel?" Jaden asked, Chazz was quick to correct the Duelists words.

"You mean getting a closer look of me crushing a fellow Slifer Slacker?" Chazz said with a mean tone, Kuro huffed loudly as he struggled with his words, the Sushi Duelist could feel the crowd of eyes were staring at him, most likely in distaste, as Kuro was the one that practically put the duel on pause.

"Well...Due to not, doing the writing test of the advancement test..." Kuro coughed aloud in social angst, struggling to be more vocally confident as he felt the crowds of students looking on.

"C'mon, hurry it up! I didn't know Slifer Reds are this slow when it comes to speaking No wonder they take so long with their turns!" Chazz insulted to try to prod Kuro to spit it out.

"Well...I sort of have to duel you as well Chazz..." Kuro said with a sheepish look on his face, Chazz was at first a little surprise before he laughed aloud.

"Fine! Right after I squash Jaden into a pulp, I'll take you out right after!" Chazz continued to laugh until the quiet and somewhat mumbling Kuro continued on with his words.

"We'll see about that Chazz! I'm not going to hold back!" Jaden warned the Snobbish Obelisk Blue student, Chazz only laughed harder, not at all believing Jaden's statement.

"I'm not dueling you after you duel Jaden...I'm dueling WITH Jaden, against you, at the same time, two versus one..." Chazz eyes widened from such a turn of events.

"Wait what!? How is that fair?" Chazz argued to the two Slifer Red Students, a two-on-one duel is like fencing against two people at once, they have the same equipment, but they have the numbers gain.

"To be honest it really isn't...But hey! I got to correct a mistake on my part, nothing personal Chazz." Kuro said as he walked next to Jaden, getting his Sushi-Samurai Deck and slamming it into his deck slot of his Sisters duel disk, the ruby on the duel disk began to shine with its crimson-hued light. Chazz growled loudly as he was ready to accept this change of rules.

"Wait, lets make this fair! Chazz, if you can get a partner then we'll make this into a true tag duel!" Jaden smiled brightly as an idea just came up in his mind.

"Uhh...Jaden? We really should just duel Chazz alone, I mean...The Strength of numbers really do apply to duels you know..." Kuro tried to object but it seemed like Jaden was having none of that.

"That is true Kuro, but I want to have a challenge, and I never dueled Chazz yet so its only fair for him to be on the same level as us!" Jaden defended his actions.

"Hah! Yeah, I'll just get one of my friends so we can both crumble you two slackers into a trashy mess! RAIZOU!" Chazz yelled, calling the attention of his fellow Obelisk Blue friend, the friend known as Raizou came forward to Chazz after he was done dueling, he was smiling rather wickedly, as if he was truly satisfied after testing out his new and improved deck.

"What do you need Chazz?" Raizou asked as he started to scuffle through his cards, scanning through his newly acquired cards with a impressed look, Chazz scoffed loudly before speaking to his friend.

"I need you to duel with me, and teach these two Slifer Slackers some manners! You get it!?" the Snobbish Obelisk Blue Duelist barked at Raizou, the bulky and noticeably fit Raizou quickly agreed to Chazz's command with a swift nod.

"Hehehe! Lets do it!" He said as he inserted his deck into his duel disk.

"Time for you two Slifer Slackers to be sent back to dueling kindergarten!" Chazz said with a laugh as his Duel disk activated.

"Getting real tired of your insults Chazz...But lets..." Kuro took a deep breath as his own and his partner's duel disks activated.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for leaving it up for a cliffhanger ;-; and saying it was going to be the longest chapter, I decided to split the long chapter into a single bit, I didn't want to over-saturate the chapter length.**

 **I also wanted to make sure I'm more grammatically correct and have my spelling correct, anyway,**

 **I've been also been having writers block later and my motivation is decreasing recently, but it isn't decreasing enough for me to make more chapters of this story! :D so I'll see you guys later.**


	10. Ch9: Rarer Than Perfection (Part 2)

**Author's note before we begin, I'm so sorry for taking so long ;-;, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though :3, for the trade off of taking a long time, Its the longest chapter I made yet on this site, so I hope its enough of a constellation prize, anyway, let gets this show on the road!**

 **Ingredients in a Deck Recipe**

 **Chapter 9: Rare cards are more rarer than Perfectly-cooked meals (Part 2)**

"Hey Girls! Its that Kuro kid that you dueled yesterday night Jasmine!" Mindy called out as her other two friends instantly got their attention as they watched the Tag Duel that was going to be underway.

"Against a Obelisk? Well, he and his partner are probably going to get crushed." Jasmine said with a mean scoff, folding her arms as she did a unlady-like snort, Alexis on the other hand was more curious than anything else.

"Why are those two even dueling an Obelisk? Shouldn't they be dueling someone in their own dorm? Same goes for Chazz and his friend." Alexis pointed out, her two friends Jasmine and Mindy both shrugged in response.

"I suppose they were being idiots then, Hmph!" Jasmine said with her nose up in the air, being as snobbish as possible, Alexis and Mindy looked at Jasmine with unconvinced looks.

"What? What are you two looking at?" Jasmine questioned her two friends, Alexis crossed her arms before she spoke in a noticeable deadpan in her voice.

"Can you please cut the act Jasmine? I mean, you never treat anyone with this much disdain before, except for Kuro, what gives?" Alexis interrgated her friend, Jasmine refused to budge despite Alexis's stance and tone.

"I don't like his sister, that's all, so in conjunction, I don't like him!" She exclaimed meanly.

"Isn't that a little idiotic? I mean, you're hating him just because you don't like his sister..." Mindy pointed out, Jasmine growled under her breath and refused to even bark back at her friend.

"Whatever, Mindy, at least I can dislike a cute guy like him!" Jasmine venomously hissed back, Mindy gasped from such an insult.

"You take that back! I'm not shallow!" Mindy argued back as she defended herself from Jasmine's mean remark, Alexis looked Jasmine with a smug smile.

"You just said that Kuro was cute, you're SO into him!" Alexis called out the Strawberry Blonde girl, causing Jasmine to gasp from such a statement, Jasmine's cheeks started to blush a pinkish flare as she attempted to justify her words.

"I didn't say that Alexis! I meant, that, in cute...I mean...That he's childish! Yeah! Thats it!" Jasmine said as she folded her arms once again, now sweating beads as Alexis was still unconvinced.

"Wow Jasmine, that's really unusual of you, treating someone bad despite finding him cute!" Mindy said as she booped Jasmine's nose, seeing through Jasmine's abrasive act, Jasmine finally gave up, sighing deeply as she unfolded her arms and her stiff and strong demeanor began to reduce down to her more, normal stature.

"Okay, I admit it! I think I have a crush on Kuro Helheim okay?! Are you two happy!?" Jasmine exclaimed in a over dramatic but justified tone, earning several giggles and chuckles from her two friends, causing Jasmine to growl in annoyance.

"Is that why you spend time with him at night nearby the lake?" Mindy pointed out, The Strawberry Blonde of the trio of multi-colored Obelisk girls gasped loudly once again, her eyes widened as she slowly got close to Mindy to say in a intimidating voice.

"What did you just say?!" Jasmine said with a threatening tone, Mindy only giggled in a playful manner from Jasmine's anger.

"I mean, it was quite obvious, both yesterday and the day before that, we both saw you sneak out of your dorm room, fully clothed, we knew for a fact that you weren't just stopping by for a late night swim in the bath house, so me and Mindy decided to investigate, we decided to follow you, until we saw you have your dinner date with Kuro." Alexis explained to the Strawberry Blonde, Jasmine finally admitted defeated as the teasing was becoming a little bit to much for the girl, sighing in a fatigued manner as she slumped down on her seat and looked down right dissipated

"Fine you win...Don't tell Miss Fontaine...Seriously, its the start of the first semester and I don't want to be some kind of boy-chaser...And it wasn't a dinner date at all Kuro just owed me dinner!" Jasmine said as her two friends giggled at Jasmine's hot-headedness and insistence that she wasn't dating the Sushi-themed Duelist

"Say what you want Jasmine, your secret is safe with us, but we really need to work on your hair if it means making Kuro even more awkward around you!" Mindy said with a girlish giggle, Jasmine scoffed as she touched her poofy Strawberry Blonde hair, not wanting to change it and liking it as it is.

"Don't say that Mindy, Jasmine just needs to be herself, Kuro is doing the same, so why can't she be?" Alexis protested as Jasmine groaned in annoyance, clearly being ruffled by the talk about Kuro and herself.

"It wasn't a date in the slightest you bigots, you guys need to listen to me!" Jasmine said aloud as her two friends didn't bother to following her wants.

"We're listening Jasmine, and what we're hearing is that you have a crush on Kuro!" Mindy teased causing Jasmine to growl once again, Jasmine was already getting tired of his friends taunting, she huffed loudly before she simply focused on the duel that Kuro was participating in.

'C'mon Kuro, if you can beat me, then you can beat those two Obelisk Clowns!' Jasmine said inwardly, giving an expletive look for the Sushi-Samurai Duelist as she silently cheered the Sushi Duelist on.

 **Duel Start!  
The Team of Jaden Yuki and Kuro Helheim  
Vs.  
The Team of Chazz Princeton and Raizou**

"Wait, so...How does a tag duel work...Precisely?" Kuro asked as he scrambled to get his full hand ready and working, the two obelisk students laughed at Kuro's incompetence and lack of knowledge when it came to dueling in this particular format.

"Fine, I'll teach you since you probably slept through class!" Raizou attempted to insult the Sushi-themed Dueling Novice.

"I never do that...But alright..." Kuro attempted to defend himself but failing to do so due to his quiet voice and struggling tone.

"Well anyway, first, one of you slackers goes, then we go, then the other person in your dingy duo goes! Simple! Easy and easy to understand! Also, don't forget that instead of the usual 4000 lifepoints, we duel with 8000 lifepoints." Raizou said as he drew his hand of cards with a single clean motion.

"8000 lifepoints? Thats a little...Strange..." Kuro added on, never dueling a duel with 8000 lifepoints before.

"I'll go first since I deserve to!" Chazz said meanly before snorting out a quick snuffle of laughter.

"I'm fine with that Chazz, you and your crony will be needing the first turn anyway!" Jaden mused before laughing at his own little remark, Kuro could only sigh deeply in return as the two Obelisk Blue Students ire's were raised from his sharp taunt.

"Whatever Loser, I first play the continuous spell card: Frontline Base! With this card, I can special summon level four or lower union monster from my hand each turn! So I'll special summon Y-Dragon Head! (LV: 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600)" The Dragon appeared with a metallic-infused roared, beating out its glider-like wings before it assumed a more dormant stance.

"I then normal summon X-Head Cannon to the field! (LV: 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500)" The Leg-less Artillery machine appeared right beside his dragon-machine comrade.

"I end my turn with a face down, your move, you Slifer Slacker!" Chazz with a mean laugh, Kuro blinked, not really knowing who Chazz was referring to.

"I guess I'll go-" The Sushi-Samurai-Themed Duelist was quickly interrupted by his Partner's word, almost as if Jaden was not willing to work with him.

"Time to get my game on! I draw!" Jaden said with a heroic and highly inspiring tone, drawing a card with a extreme sense of energy and gusto.

"Alright! I'm going to make my turn simple and quick, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode! (LV: 4, ATK: 800, DEF: 2000)" The Clay golem monster materialized on the field, kneeling down and putting his massive hands in front of itself in a defensive stance.

"I end my turn!, your move Raizou!" Jaden concluded as the bulky and short-haired duelist got himself ready.

"You made a grave mistake! I'll use Chazz's frontline base to special summon A-Assault Core (LV: 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 200) from my hand!" The crowd that was watching both gasped as they saw the new monster appearing right beside Chazz's monster, the scorpion-like battle robot began to light up with life as it readied for battle.

"What kind of new card is that?" Kuro asked, Raizou only laughed at Kuro's words, mocking the Duelists confusion.

"A card that you won't ever get! I summon B-Buster Drake in attack mode! (LV:4 ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800)" The New green machine roared out a electric-riddled screech as its laser cannons began to charge up with energy.

"Today is just not your lucky day, time to bring out the strongest monster I have! I use Tribute to the doomed, I discard my C-Crush Wyvern to destroy your Clayman!" The Elemental Hero was wrapped in dirtied and disgusting bandages until it was turned to dust.

"And since I have C-Crush Wyvern in our graveyard, I banish all three to form..." The Three ABC robots began to shift and turn, smoke and steam started to release from their hatches and valves as they began to stack over each other, the spectating crowd gasped loudly as they saw the all-new union machines forming and compounding into a single more powerful robot.

"This isn't going to be good!" Jaden exclaimed as Kuro stayed completely quiet as union machine construct was complete, the body was that of all of Assault Core, the right bodypart was that of the Crush Wyvern and the left was of the Buster Drake.

"ABC-Dragon Buster! (LV:8 ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800)" The ABC of Dragon Machines silently waited for a command, Kuro could only look at jaden with a sense of disappointment, he could've done some more, but Jaden thought that placing a single monster was good enough.

"Now, all of you! Attack These Slackers directly!" Raizou commanded as he pointed a finger at the Slifer Students, Jaden and Kuro groaned in pain as the various Union Machine monsters from ABC to X and Y began to blast the two red-wearing students with a variety of energy blasts.

 **Jaden and Kuro's LP: 1300**

"How is this fair? How can Jaden and Kuro duel if they don't know what they're dueling against?" Alexis said in protest from such a unfair duel the three Obelisk girls watched, Jasmine gave her blonde-haired friend a look.

"Isn't that, a little silly Alexis? That's sort of half the fun in dueling! You never know what kind of deck your opponent is going to use, its your job to find out yourself, thinking on the spot Alexis, you're better than me at that." Jasmine said back with folded arms and a slight glare as her attention from the duel was shattered by Alexis's words.

"Hah! this is just way to easy! I end my turn!" Raizou said as he and his partner Chazz laughed in amusement.

"Not bad..." Was all Kuro said as he drew a card from his deck, despite the heavy difference in lifepoints, Kuro looked more defiant than ever, a new found sense of will started to blaze within like some sort of lighter fluid-infused furnace.

"But not good enough...My move!" Kuro growled under his breath, he stood tall, his head held up high, Jaden was also looking more determined than before.

"I start my turn with Sushi Samurai-Sashgiri Chanbara! (LV: 4, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000)" The Samurai of Sashimi appeared with its sticky-rice skin and its seaweed-tied armor, it clanged it two Chopsticks swords together in an irritating but attention-gathering manner, annoying the audience greatly with its loud antics.

"Luckily, since you allowed every monster you have to sit in attack mode, I can get a free kill with Sashgiri, I attack your Y-Dragon Head! Giri! Giri! Slasher!" The Samurai of Sashimi quickly did a series of wide but swift slashes to the Dragon head, slicing the robotic dragon into a scrap heap of pieces.

 **Chazz and Raizou's LP: 7800**

"Hah! Your stupid living piece of food will soon get crushed by our Monsters once you end your turn!" Chazz said, clearly unfazed by the casualty and the slight loss of lifepoints.

"Time to bring out a more refreshing meal for you two snobs...I use Sashgiri's effect! I can tribute this Samurai to fusion summon one level six or lower Sushi Samurai Warlord from my extra deck, so I can only pick...Sushi Samurai Warlord-Himi-Momo-Ko! (LV: 5, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1300)" Sashgiri suddenly stood still for only a moment, before quickly turning into the petals of the drifting peach blossoms that Himi-Momo-Ko arrived in.

"Still weaker than whatever we can throw at you, you loser!" Raizou continued to mock, Kuro only glared in return, still enacting his turn.

"Himi-Momo-Ko, destroy Chazz's X-Head cannon!" The Princess of Peaches only nodded in obedience, twirling around her umbrella against the X-Head cannon, causing it to shatter from the shear force of the wind, Chazz gasped as he saw two cards from his deck be blown into the graveyard.

"Similar to giving out tips in a meal, its sometimes optional...But most of the time, its mandatory!" Kuro recited as Chazz growl in annoyance.

'Enough with the food terminology! It isn't even clever so stop Kuro!' Jasmine thought with a irritated frown on her face as she could practically feel the smirk that Kuro was giving as he was trying to connect cooking with Dueling.

"Unlike my Tag Partner, I'm actually going to set two cards and end my turn." Kuro finished as he glanced at Jaden with a light glare, Jaden could only laugh awkwardly as a way to recuperate.

"Whatever, my turn, Draw!" Chazz said with a yell, with a single look from the card he drew, his wicked smile only grew wider in delight.

"Go! Z-Metal Tank (LV: 4 ATK: 1500, DEF: 1300)" The One-eyed Yellow tank-treading robot rolled in almost nonchalantly as it sputtered lightly.

"And thank you, you food-obsessed Slacker! I use my trap card! Call of the Haunted to get back my X-head cannon!" Kuro could only frown in annoyance as the sight of the X-head cannon returned to the battlefield.

'Why must I move two steps forward...And then my opponent takes like, five steps forward?' Kuro internally questioned himself in a wallowing tone.

"Then I use frontline base's effect again, I special summon ANOTHER Y-Dragon Head from my hand!" Similar to clockwork, the red-tinted Metal dragon materialized with its comrades.

"Hahaha! Its morphing time! I banish all three of my monsters to create XYZ-Dragon cannon! (LV:8 ATK: 2800, DEF: 2600)" The three Last letter Union monsters began to stack on each other, Metal tank forming as the bottom and as the legs, Dragon Head forming as the mid section and the metaphorical glue that holds the union fusion together, and then Head Cannon forming as the final and top part of the XYZ monster, the XYZ union fusion posed when it was finally done stacking on one another.

"Wow, two monsters...This isn't good." Jaden summed up as Kuro silently stood his ground against the two, despite the sight of the two powerful monsters, he still remained vigilant.

"You said it Jaden..." Kuro replied back as Chazz looked absolutely ready to destroy the two Slifer Red Students.

"ABC Dragon Buster! Destroy that rotten fruit!" Chazz ordered as the Gold, Green and Blue Union Fusion Machine complied, readying up an glowing sphere of energy to blow Kuro's monster into smithereens.

"Not so fast, I use my continous trap card! Sushi Samurai-Honor Guard! Since a fusion monster is being targeted for an attack, I can special summon One Sushi Samurai from my deck, to take the attack for her, so I pick, my Sushi Samurai-Spamurai to block the attack for her!" Kuro shouted as he revealed the trap card, showcasing an art of a Sushi Samurai- Komiso monk, taking a shower of arrows for a Wasanobi, the Samurai of Spam appeared onto the field in a defensive stance, taking the hit for Himi-Momo-Ko.

"Since I special summoned Spamurai, I can add one Sushi Samurai monster from my deck to my hand." Kuro said as he quickly got out one specific Sushi Samurai from his deck, adding it to his hand.

"Grrr! So you can just keep negating my attacks?!" Chazz questioned with a glare on his face, Kuro glared back but at least nodded to the Obelisk Blue student.

"As long as you have a meal on your plate, you must eat." Kuro responded coolly, Chazz only growled in retort.

"Enough with your stupid sayings, your lucky that I don't have any cards in my hand, I would've just used XYZ's effect to destroy your trap card AND your stupid monster, I end!" Chazz said with a scoff as Jaden began his turn, drawing a card from his deck

"My turn! I hope you're not to mad Kuro, I got the card I need to do something really awesome! I use polymerization! I fuse my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and my Elemental Hero Avian to get...Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (LV: 5, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1800)" The heavy-burning Elemental Hero materialized from the quelling fires of the two elemental heroes respectively.

"I then activate my Field spell, Skyscraper!" Jaden revealed the field spell card, instantly, the whole dueling field was now in the middle of a dark and crime-ridden city.

"Now, with Skyscraper, whenever a Elemental Hero attacks a monster that has more attack points than they have, they gain a boost of 1000 attack points!" Raizou and Chazz gasped as Jaden explained the powerful effect of Skyscraper.

"Wait, then that means..." Raizou began to realize, Jaden smiled as his Flame Wingman seemed ready to battle.

"I can destroy your ABC Dragon Buster! Attack Flame Wingman! Heroic Flare!" The Flaming Superhero's crimson-colored Dragon-like arm cannon charged up a fire ball before blasting the ABC Dragon Buster into the scrap heap.

 **Chazz and Raizou LP: 7700**

"Flame Wingman's effect activates! You take damage equal to ABC's attack points!" Raizou gasped as both he and Chazz were blasted by a wide stream of flames from Flame Wingman, their lifepoints decreasing even more so than before.

 **Chazz and Raizou LP: 4700**

"How's that for a better turn Kuro? Anyway, I end my turn with a face down!" Jaden said, giving a thumbs up to the Sushi-themed Duelist, Kuro only responded to Jaden's tongue and cheek action with a uncooperative nod.

"You'll pay for that you Slacker! My turn!" Raizou said with exclamation, drawing a card with extra effort, he smiled from the result of the card he drew.

"I'll discard my A-Assault Core to destroy your Skyscraper Field Spell using XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect!" Raziou said with a laugh as he sent his Assault Core card to his graveyard, The XYZ Union Fusion Machine started to charge up its two artillery cannons, before blasting the many nightly-basted buildings with its gun fire, reducing the whole city into a rubble as the dueling field transformed back into the normal dueling field.

"Uh oh, this isn't going to be good..." Jaden summed up once again as Raizou continued to explain his move during his turn.

"Since I sent Assault Core to the graveyard, I can add one Union Machine monster from my deck to my hand...So I'll pick a B-Buster Drake!" Raizou selected from his deck as he pulled it out of his deck from his duel disk to add the Machine card to his hand.

"Now, I attack your Flame Wingman with my friend Chazz's XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Jaden gasped in disbelief as his Elemental Hero was blasted to smithereens by the powerful XYZ monster, however, when the smoke cleared and the dust settled, Flame Wingman was still there, alive and contact.

"What!? What happened!?" Raizou exclaimed as Jaden was even a little bit surprised too, in front of the flaming Elemental Hero was a Sushi Samurai, a Sushi Samurai-Spamurai to be more exact, it shattered to pieces as it couldn't endure the attack.

"I already told you two Obelisk Blues, Sushi Samurai Honor Guard: Whenever a Fusion Monster! gets attacked, I can negate that attack by special summoning a Sushi Samurai from my deck to take the hit, Meals are not always tied to critics, meals are for families and friends all alike!" Chazz glared at his fellow Obelisk Blue, blaming his friend for his lack of knowledge when it came to understanding card effects.

"You Dolt! You just gave that Food-Obsessed Slacker more cards to work with!" Chazz said angrily, Raizou only huffed in response before defending his case.

"Aw shut up Chazz! I reckoned you would've done the same! So shush up!" Raizou hissed back.

"Wow! That was a mistake if I had to see one!" Mindy pointed out, giggling at her little remark, Jasmine and Alexis joined in her laughter.

"Looks like those two are all style, but no substance!" Jasmine continued, building up on the teasing of the two Obelisk Blue Students.

'Unlike someone I know...' A thought came up in Jasmine's head, to which she quickly brushed it off but didn't deny.

"That's right, I'll quickly grab one of my new Sushi Samurais from my deck to my hand." Kuro said as he selected a single specific card within his food-themed deck.

"Grrr...I end my turn, your move." Kuro silently drew a card from the top of his deck as he started his turn, his stance was stoic and cold as he looked at hand for only a moment, not wanting to stall the duel with some deep strategic thinking.

"I play my new Sushi Samurai Monster! Sushi Samurai-Ninatto!" The Sushi Samurai appeared with a puff of smoke, instantly the noses of the Obelisk Blue Students and Jaden's scrunched up as they smelled the scent of fermented beans, being strong, sharp and undelightful to smell.

"Ugh! That smells worse than Pharoh's breath!" Jaden lamented as he pinched his nose from the sight and scent of the Ninjatto of Natto, the Ninja was thin and tall akin to the Fellow Ninja Wasanobi but being lower in stature and a little bit more wide in frame, his blade was brown like fermented soy beans and straight like the true sword of the Ninja, his brown strands of sticky sinew acted as its muscle and body as it was covered in dried seaweed wrap, the wrap acting as the traditional Ninja's garb and cowl.

(Sushi Samurai-Ninatto, Earth, Fiend, Effect Monster, LV: 2, ATK: 0, DEF: 500)

The Ninjatto of Natto did a pose as it unsheathed its sword, waiting for his owner's command.

"Similar to the Shinobi was Wasabi, Ninatto can attack directly, and he can gain attack from his fallen comrades, but instead of just banishing a monster from the graveyard, I'll just discard my Onigiri Yokai!" Kuro revealed the Rice-ball wearing demon from his hand as he sent the card to the graveyard, in a similar motion to Wasanobi, the Ninjatto of Natto held its sword up in the air, a smelly but powerful aura glowing around it.

"Now, with a boost of 1900 points, I'll attack directly!" The Ninatto laughed devilishly as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, before quickly reappearing right in front of Chazz, he yelped in surprise before he was slashed by the Ninjatto of Natto.

"Whatever! We're still leagues above you!" Chazz said in a gruel defiance.

 **Chazz and Raizou's LP: 2800**

"Not until you realize the disgusting smell of Natto! His second effect activates! Since he attacked, he's forced into defense mode, which is good for us to be honest since Honor Guard can't protect the normal Sushi Samurai monsters!" Chazz and Raizou growled as the Ninatto sat on the ground, trying to look like it was defending but in reality it just covering its new-found fatigue.

"I set my Himi-Momo-Ko to defense mode too and I end my turn." Kuro finished as it was Chazz's turn.

"Finally you're done, time to completely destroy you! I use my spell card, Premature Burial!" Chazz revealed the card with a twisted smile on his as suddenly, from the ground, ABC Dragon Buster suddenly started to arose, it lighted up with life as it started to move, shaking off the graveyard dirt as it bellowed out a metallic roar.

"With the cost of 800 lifepoints, I can bring back ABC Dragon Buster from the graveyard!" Chazz said with a laugh.

"Now, time to show you all are strongest monster! I fuse my XYZ Dragon Cannon and Raizou's ABC Dragon Buster to create..." The pair of Fusion Union monsters began to disassemble and reform into something greater than ever, the spectators gasped in surprise, never seeing two fusion monsters fusing together! Ever our two Slifer Students were standing there in awe, their jaws dropped and their movement still like ice.

"Holy..." Jaden began, his jaw dropped and his arms slumped.

"...Shit." Kuro finished as the final part of the new ultimate fusion monster finally assembled together.

"A to Z Dragon Buster Cannon!" The Ultimate Fusion Union Machine Monster had an aura of electricity as all three of its dragon heads shot out a stream of light-show worthy beams, making it even more of a spectacle than ever!

(A to Z Dragon Buster Cannon, Light, Machine, LV: 10, Fusion Monster, Fusion Materials needed: 'ABC Drake Buster' + 'XYZ Dragon Cannon', ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000)

The whole crowd was now focusing on the tag duel now, the ultimate Union Fusion Monster being the biggest reason of course, they made audible gasps and genuine awe from the sight of A to Z Dragon Buster Cannon, Jasmine folded her arms and gave a smug look towards her two friends as she made a single look of the fusion monster.

"Hah! I knew for a fact that they're were going to be toast, it wasn't a matter of if...It was a matter of when!" Jasmine said with a smug scoff coming out of her lips, Alexis sighed loudly from Jasmine's words.

"Please be quiet Jasmine..." Alexis asked of the Strawberry Blonde, not believing in Jasmine's phony smug attitude.

"...This isn't good." Was all Kuro said as Chazz laugh.

"Now! Time to destroy your Flame Wingman to win this duel, A to Z Dragon Buster Cannon, attack Jaden's Flame Wingman with...ABCXYZ Energy Surge!"

"Didn't you forget about our Royal Guard Trap Card?" Jaden asked as he was prepared to activate it to defend themselves from the attack, Chazz only laughed once again.

"Not until I use A to Z's effect, since you activated an effect of a card, I can discard one card to negate it and destroy it!" The two Slifer Students gasped once again as they saw the useful trap card be destroyed by one of A to Z's Dragon heads.

"Then I'll use my set card! Emergency Provisions! I can send Kuro's face down and this card to the graveyard to gain 1000 lifepoints!" Jaden played the quick-play spell, Kuro grumbled to himself as his perfect recipe card was sent to the graveyard as result of Emergency Provisions effect.

"I was saving that...But okay." Kuro interjected

"Hey, we're still alive because of me, remember that!" Jaden retorted.

"WHAT?! Why don't you just lose and give up already!?" Chazz threatened as A to Z completely destroyed Flame Wingman with a barrage of lasers and missiles.

 **Jaden and Kuro's LP: 400**

"We're only giving up until our life points hit zero!" Jaden valiantly said, Chazz growled under his breath as he ended his turn with an arrogant but smug smile on his face.

"Whatever, We'll just keep attacking until your whole field is wiped out!" Chazz said as his friend laughed in agreement.

"Jaden, I hope you have a last resort, my monsters can't defend for long and since you got rid of my perfect recipe card, I can't really do fusions now..." Kuro began to lament, Jaden seemed more fired up than ever, he gave the Sushi-themed duelist a thumbs up, Kuro only twitch slightly from Jaden's infallible enthusiasm and spirit.

"Don't worry, I think we got this duel in the bag!" Jaden said as he drew his card from his deck, not even bothering to look at it as he played his turn.

"I summon...Winged Kuriboh!" The fairy-centric winged Kuriboh appeared on the field, several Obelisk girls gushed at the cuteness of the Winged Kuriboh, three particular, different hair-colored Obelisk Girls however, took no part in cute validation.

"In attack mode!" Jaden added on with a almost joking smile on his face, even Kuro looked completely abolished from such an idea, a low attack monster in ATTACK Position, right in front of a 4000 attack monster, guess underneath Jaden's determination was the brutal realization that they pretty much lost this duel.

'...Swear to the universe Jaden, I'm going to purposefully feed you some old undercooked food when we're done.' Kuro swore internally.

"I set one card face down and I end my turn! Your move Raizou! By the way Kuro, I need you to activate the set card I just placed down!" Jaden said as the two Obelisk Students were to busy laughing from such a idiotic play, not listening to the last part to which Kuro begrudgingly agreed to.

"Thank you for listening to Chazz and giving up! I'm not even going to draw this turn!" Raizou said with an arrogant laugh, clearly taking in his victory with stride and smug.

"I summon my B-Buster Drake, and I'll attack your Winged Kuriboh! Good bye Slifer Slacker!" Raizou said as he howled with Laughter.

"I'll use this set card! I hope it won't destroy my recipes!" Kuro responded to Raizou's attacks, believing the card was something completely useless, that was until it was his duel partner, Jaden explained.

"Transcendent Wings! I can tribute my Winged Kuriboh to special summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10!" The Winged Kurbioh suddenly gained greater sized fairy wings, coupled with armor that shaped and molded like a rising golden phoenix.

"Hahaha! whatever! A to Z clip that thing's wings!" Raizou nonchalantly hand-waved,

"Wait Raizou, Don-" Chazz was interuppted by Jaden.

"Then I'll use his effect! I can tribute it to destroy all of your monsters and deal damage equal to half of all your monsters combined attack!" Raizou stopped laughing as he heard this, he made a stupid look as he turned his head to Chazz, who was also stunned, but mostly, silently raging against his tag partner for not bothering to think before attacking.

A second of silence passed, it was almost, surreal as the whole crowd was even silenced by Winged Kuriboh's powerful effect.

'...Well that was a arse-pull.' Kuro thought to himself as both Obelisk Blue students began to lose their minds in great disbelief as their monsters were destroyed, dealing damage to them and effectively, losing the duel!

 **Chazz and Raizou's LP: 0**

"Aw yeah! You guys just got thrashed!" Jaden yelled with a victorious tone, putting his fist up in the air as he posed heroically, the whole crowd started to cheer with a loudening might, as Chazz began to bicker and argue with Raizou, it was a spectacular moment, Kuro quickly realized that he, not once even felt like the crowd was giving him heavy expectations, with an unassuming tone, the Sushi-Themed Duelist walked out of the dueling arena, wanting to end the day with Jasmine's (hopefully well-meaning) surprise.

* * *

 **Some Time Later...**

The Sun started to set and the moon began to rise, night was underway and similar to yesterday and the day before that, Kuro was silently on his way to the Obelisk Girl's dorm, but instead of just spending time with Jasmine at the lake, it was going to be at her dorm, Kuro hoped that it wasn't going to be anything frisky, it was only like, two, three days being at Duel Academy, he hoped it wasn't anything gratifying or dramatic.

Kuro then realized something while he was walking, it was enough of a realization to made him stop right in his tracks...How could he visit Jasmine, if he didn't know where her room was? She told him to visit her room, she didn't give a number or anything!

The Duelist growled under his breath in annoyance as he turned around and began walking to the other way.

'At least I know what the surprise is...A prank!'


	11. Chapter 10: Four days of Peace

**Ingredients in a Deck Recipe**

 **Chapter 10: Four days of peace**

It was a rather peaceful four days for Kuro after that strange tag duel with Jaden and Chazz, during those four days, he mostly rested and partook in classes, he didn't duel in the slightest, heck, not once during those four days he brought his duel disk with him whenever he walked from his dorm room to the main building.

Students and even some school staff would stare at him in a confused manner, almost as if they thought something was wrong with the Sushi-themed duelist, he couldn't care less if he was being honest...Except if Jasmine was around.

"...This I just think about her?" He asked himself as he was laying on his bed, surprising even himself with his train of thought, he didn't know why he was putting Jasmine's opinion of him into consideration, although he was quick to answer his own confusion.

"Granted...She did ate my food with me...Willingly too...She's also really honest...Smells like flowers...Passionate like an ocean" Kuro continued to speak to himself as he began to list off various things about the steadfast Strawberry blonde. the positive things about her anyway, he stared at the ceiling of his little Slifer Red Dorm with an absent-minded tone, he felt confused and muddled with himself, as he thought more about the female Obelisk Blue student.

She was like a rose to him, it was extremely cheesy to him but it was an analogy nonetheless, while Jasmine did certainly looked pretty, she could be down right prickling and stinging, all Kuro needs to do, is to hold her in the right way so he wouldn't get his fingers bled.

Kuro had a tinge of fear within him, he hasn't spoken to Jasmine for four days straight after he didn't visit her dorm room for the supposed surprise, he was sure it was going to be out of his comfort zone, but what does Kuro know? Jasmine didn't give him the exact credentials he needed to visit her, her letter didn't have an address or a dorm number, so it was impossible for Kuro to figure out where her room was exactly.

Nevertheless, Jasmine must be down-right furious, she probably must've been waiting for hours for him to show up, only for him to no-show her surprise, Kuro frowned in a guilt-stricken manner, he hates it when someone has to wait a long time for him, rule three of cooking, never keep your customers waiting or else they'll get impatient and unhappy, it was the most simplest but the most breakable of the rules of cooking.

"Should apologize to her...Going to...Today." He said to himself regretfully, making a mental note for himself as he finally stood up from his bed stretching his body as he got dressed with the usual Slifer Red uniform.

Jasmine was a thought-provoking person for the Sushi-themed duelist and he wasn't sure why, he rarely spoke to girls around his age, like he stated before, he was more focused on cooking, feeding his sister and father, but now for the first time in his life, he met a girl that could linger in his mind naturally, being as stubborn as she was in real life.

Perhaps there was one thing to figure out why Kuro kept thinking about her.

it was a whole week has passed since Kuro arrived here and already it was kind of eventful for the Shadowed Helheim Sibling, he wasn't really used to such hastiness especially during the start of a school year.

To get his mind off of the Strawberry Blonde known as Jasmine, Kuro decided to look at his deck, his Sushi-Samurais were as plentiful as the food they represented and were inspired by, he can't help but smile at them, the Sushi Samurais were a gift from his mother, a whole deck of them were from his mother, out a respect for his mother, he didn't add a single other card to it except to the new Sushi Samurais that arrived in the mail some time ago.

Kuro didn't question how his mother got them nor how she could afford them considering that she was a housewife for his father.

He hasn't seen anyone else with the same Sushi Samurai Cards, even in a duelist-occupied place such as Duelist academy, it was almost as if the Sushi Samurais were made solely for Kuro to use, it was a selfish thought but it was an observation made by the Shadowed Duelist, the cards probably costed a fortune, that's why other people are not using them, or the reason why none of them have it.

He exited outside of his dorm room, the afternoon mild climate was soothing for the Sushi-Samurai Duelist as he sighed outwardly, looking onto the top floor of the Slifer Red Dorm, he saw several fellow Slifer Red students, they were dueling among themselves, The Shadowed Helheim Sibling noticed that Jasmine wrote him another letter after four days of not scribbling down some words on a piece of crumpled notebook paper.

With a curious but somber look, Kuro looked into the letter that Jasmine sent him, no doubt it'll be her calling him off and saying that he was biggest and dumbest oaf she ever met, Kuro couldn't help but feeling like he deserved such an insult over his refusal to see her for those four days and apologize for keeping her waiting.

 _Hey...Sorry for not giving you...The detailed whereabouts of my room, even though I know yours.  
...Don't question that last part.  
_ _Anyway, the surprise was something unimportant anyway, unless you still want it of course.  
_ _If you do, meet me at the Card Shop today, I'll be there all day with my friend Mindy_

 _See you then Kuro._

 _-Jasmine_

 _P.S. Bring your duel disk_

To both his genuine surprise and heart-warming relief, she didn't insult him or denounce him as an friend, in fact, she even referred to him by his actual name, not some strange demeaning nickname, it once again brought a blush to Kuro's face, he stashed this letter along with the other one he stashed with during the day where the advancement exams were being held.

"Heh...At least she admitted that her plan was a little flawed." Kuro said to himself as he scratched the back of his head, reading the letter word for word and putting attention on the fact that she practically made Kuro go on a wild goose chase.

With an actual goal and task today, Kuro went back to his room, to get his duel disk and deck of course, before heading off to the main duel academy building, more specifically, the card shop, he hoped that Jasmine didn't have something devious planned for him, this was the first time that Jasmine and Kuro will be hanging out in public, instead of the private shroud of night.

Kuro made it to the Main Duel Academy building, he noticed that some duelists were happily dueling against each other at the courtyard, it mesmerized Kuro as he saw that only students of the same dorm were dueling each other, they weren't going to test boundaries and duel someone in a higher dorm? Granted...Kuro only dueled the pair of Obelisks because he had to, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter...

The Shadowed Helheim Sibling walked into the card shop, he has never really entered in here before besides the quick glance he had several days ago, noticing the pair of Obelisk Blue girls, they were talking to one another until Mindy notice the Sushi-themed Duelist by the corner of hey eye.

"Oh Hey Jasmine, its your servant! Kuro!" Mindy said with a giggle causing Kuro to be a little irked from such a name, Jasmine turned to see the Sushi-themed Duelist meet up with them, she placed her hands on her hips as Kuro felt a hot blush on his cheeks, Mindy giggled more as she whispered some quiet remarks to her Strawberry Blonde friend, Kuro knew for sure that Mindy was making fun of his embarrassed posture.

"You know...Kuro, up close and with the lights on, looks kinda hot, I'll give him a solid eight out of ten, you're very lucky Jasmine, don't mess this up!" Mindy whispered with a little small smile on her lips, Jasmine scowled at her friend, not wanting to deal with Mindy's constant rating of boys.

"Did you tell Mindy...About our...Deal?" Kuro asked awkwardly as he cupped his hands together

"Yep, well...More like Mindy and Alexis figured it out themselves, considering that I wasn't really...Subtle about it." Jasmine replied as she folded her arms, pausing for only a moment as her raven-haired friend chimed in.

"I mean, she slammed her dorm room door for one and tripped up several times in the dark, we live near each other so its kind of easy to hear something like that." Jasmine growled in annoyance as it made her case a little bit worse than before.

"How are you feeling today Kuro?" She asked, trying to change the topic so that Kuro wouldn't think her as a clumsy girl.

"I'm feeling fine...What was the surprise you were planning to give me at your dorm?" Mindy gasped in surprise upon hearing Kuro's words as Jasmine groaned in frustration when Kuro inadvertently just spilled the beans.

"Awww! You were going to invite him to your dorm Jasmine? That's so romantic!" Mindy said with delight in finding out Jasmine's plans, Jasmine huffed loudly in response as she pouted, folding her arms as she saw Kuro blushing even more so.

"S-Something...Romantic?" He chirped, his voice being weak and a little bit shuddered from Mindy's remarks.

"It wasn't going to be romantic at all! I was just going to give Kuro something...Its nothing special." Jasmine defended, attempting to brush off Mindy's words

"What was it then if it wasn't 'Romantic at all?'" Mindy asked as she made air quotes around Romantic at all.

"I'll show it to you right now, I was just going to give Kuro a card that I got from the duel store, thats all! Nothing crazy or whatever your applying Mindy!" Jasmine said as Mindy giggled to herself, clearly enjoying that she was frustrating her friend.

"You have a card for me? Thank you...I...I...I'll repay you the favor some day!" Kuro said a little louder than he wanted it to be, with his sheepish state, his words were disjointed and off-key, mentally slapping himself as he felt like he was getting more and more awkward by the second.

"You don't have to be so serious Kuro jeez..." Jasmine responded but her tone quickly changed into a more gracious tone as she looked at the thankful Kuro

"Eh, don't worry about it Kuro, I mean, its something that fits into your deck, so I think its best if you would have it..." Jasmine noticed that Mindy was holding back a chortle.

"Not that I need it of course! My deck is already to good!" Jasmine continued, acting more abrasive so she wouldn't get chewed out by her friend Mindy, she waited for Kuro to take the card from her, with some restraint, the Sushi-themed duelist took the gift with careful hands.

"It's one of your Sushi Samurai Cards, or at least a support card of it, I found it when I bought some packs some time ago, I thought you would like it." She said nonchalantly as if it didn't meant anything to her, dismissing the card like it was nothing.

Kuro looked upon the card with some wonder, he never really bought card packs before as he was content with his deck, coupled with the fact that he got new cards in the mail, he never really bothered questioning about it for Maria also got new cards with this method.

"Sushi Samurai-Tanutoki?" Kuro read the card, it was a adorable-looking Tanooki with its cat-like ears, bushy-striped tail and all, except in this case, its tail was made of different colored nuts, one stripe was made of auburn almond, another stripe was made up of walnuts and another was made up of roasted peanuts, it brought a sense of familiarity to the Shadowed Helheim Sibling.

"Yeah, your monsters have very weird names..." Jasmine complained as she scoffed under her breath, Kuro didn't seemed to be fazed by her words, retorting back to the strawberry blonde with a defensive tone

"Well, its better than just...Crawling dragon...Its like a effect monster with flavor text..." Kuro said making a little pun, causing Jasmine to groan in annoyance once again.

"Is making food puns natural with you?" She questioned as she gave a slight glare to the Shadowed Helheim Sibling,

"I think so...I never really thought about it...Anyway, Jasmine and Mindy...Why did I need to bring my duel disk?" Kuro asked as he showed the two Obelisk Blue girls his duel disk, wondering why he even brought his gear to begin with.

"You know Alexis Right?, She's been hanging out with Jaden Yuki lately, the guy you dueled with some time ago in that tag duel against Chazz and his friend, so we're kind of left in the dust for now...So for the meantime, lets duel together!" Jasmine insisted as Kuro blushed once again for like, the twelfth time? It was getting ridiculous, even for the Sushi-themed duelist himself.

"I never really spent time with a girl before." Kuro unwittingly blurted out, trying to explain his case but only making it more awkward for himself than before.

"Excluding the two dinners I had with Jasmine!" Kuro added, trying to correct his statement as Jasmine gave the Shadowed Helheim Sibling a disapproving look.

"Oh so you had two dinners with Kuro? Why didn't you tell me Jasmine? I thought it was a one night stand kind of thing!" Mindy chimed in, causing Jasmine to fold her arms against Kuro for he inadvertently spilled the beans once again.

"I should really stop talking..." Kuro finally said, feeling absolutely defeated as he had a guilt-stricken frown on his face.

 **Author's Note: sorry for really short chapter...I really need to step up my game...Hopefully next chapter though it'll be better and worthy, I've been struggling with coming up with good ideas and duels, so be patient with me xD, Anyway, I'll see you guys later, thank you reading.**


	12. Chapter 11: A Mouse in a Lion's mane

**Ingredients in a Deck Recipe**

 **Chapter 11: A mouse with a Lion's mane**

"Get out of my way! You Scrubs!" Kuro and the two obelisk girls heard as they were deciding on what to do today, some Students were pushed aside and even pushed to the ground by the very wrathful hands of the newcomer.

"Sean Suavington Coming through to buy everything in this Deck store! Hahaha!" The boy proclaimed carrying a black briefcase, most likely containing real money, instead of the duel tokens that you're given by the academy, declaring his name in an extremely needless angry and booming voice, Kuro winced slightly from the sudden tone shift of friendly and amiable to annoyed and genuinely triggering.

Kuro hates loud noises, alarm clocks, gunshots, literal anything that was loud and sudden...It also doesn't help that the student's voice...Despite being a dude, almost sounded like his sister, a voice of arrogance? With a tinge of ignorance? Sprinkled with a pinch of stupidity? Definitely like his sister.

The Student known as Sean Suavington came into the card store wearing the usual long coat-tailed Obelisk Blue uniform, except the white outlines being replaced by a gaudy splash of gold and black, looking like a bumblebee wearing a blue business suit, his hair was as red as his temper, looking like a flaring flame, most likely caused by not brushing one's hair in the morning.

Despite the student's high ranking in the school...His height begged to differ.

"Get out of my way you Slifer Slacker! You're blocking my way! So...MOVE IT!" Sean shouted to Kuro as the Sushi-themed Duelist simply stared at Sean, the Obelisk Blue Boy clearly trying to stir up trouble, Kuro wasn't even in front of the guy's way, in fact, he wasn't anywhere near the shop counter, at least, five feet away, and yet this little snot was trying to dirty Kuro's afternoon.

'He must be at least...five feet...' Kuro thought to himself as Sean didn't even reach Kuro's neck, trying to bully and coerce the taller and just plain bigger Kuro Helheim, sure Kuro was abnormally tall, but he knows the difference from a normal person to a short person, Kuro, despite his somewhat passive nature, the Sushi-themed duelist was perfectly willing to shoot back at the Obelisk Blue Student.

"Granted...With your height...Anything can block your way..." Kuro said in a light whisper.

"Was what that scrub!?" Sean asked in a angry tone, Kuro quickly thought of a quip to lash at the Overly aggressive student.

"I said I can't hear you from down there..." Kuro said, avoiding eye contact from the flame-headed Gaudy Sean.

"Speak up Scrub! I can't hear you from up there!" Sean responded with a glare, clearly over-looking Kuro's retort due to the lack of volume.

"He doesn't have to listen to you Sean!" Jasmine intervened, getting in between the Sushi Samurai Duelist and the Obelisk Blue student and pushing Sean away, viewing Kuro's silent witty remarks as an inability to stand up for himself, despite the fact that Sean couldn't really push Kuro down to the ground if he wanted to.

"He has to! He's a Slifer Scrub! Only idiots are in the Slifer Red Dorm! I'm just letting them know their place!" Sean hissed back to Jasmine with the same angry tone he spoke with to Kuro, proclaiming his actions as if they were noble acts that should be commended and respected.

'Well...Jaden IS in our dorm...So I guess he's half right.' Kuro thought to himself, somewhat agreeing to Sean's words, he began to blush and even twiddle his fingers slightly once as he saw Jasmine defending him.

"That sounds ridiculous! Seriously, aren't you being a little to...I don't know...Crazy!?" Jasmine questioned Sean, the unreasonably angry Sean looked genuinely hurt by Jasmine's words.

"...And I thought a bond was building between us Jasmine...You're just as low as this giant dumb oaf! This boy should be kissing the very earth you walk on just being in near your presence! You're a diamond in the rough and yet you resist my amazing charms and tale of tragedies!" Sean shouted back,Jasmine only glared back although she had a curved eyebrow, it was rather clear that Sean was just talking pure insanity...Kuro on the other hand was different.

"Don't ever call him that! He isn't a Oaf, and he isn't dumb, unlike you! And whatever you just said was just plain idiotic!" Jasmine said pointing a finger at the Obelisk Blue student, the fiery Strawberry Blonde heard her best friend Mindy's giggle, clearly liking Jasmine's stinging remarks.

"How...Dare you..." Sean whispered, heavily offended by Jasmine's sharp tongue.

"And nothing would ever happen between us!" Jasmine added, adding more salt to the slashed pride of Sean Suavington, causing Sean to grind his teeth in irritation.

"Not in your dreams anyway!" Mindy chimed in, earning a laugh from Jasmine as Kuro Helheim was in silence.

'...And I thought a bond was building between us Jasmine...' That single sentence rang in Kuro's mind for at least five seconds, almost as if it was a echo of doom for the Sushi-themed Duelist, he didn't know why but he was suddenly filled with a desire insult the unreasonably angry Sean.

"Uh...Jas-" Kuro was quickly interrupted by the irrepressible Sean, the Gaudy-attired Obelisk Blue student quickly huffed out a growl, quickly going to the card shop counter.

"EVERYTHING! I want Everything you have! No matter how common or rare!" Sean demanded with a shout from the Plump Card Shop-owner, showcasing his suitcase that was full of dollar bills, earning a round of jeers and complaints from several students that were already fuming from Sean's roughhousing and general bullying.

"You think I'm just going to give you everything we have in our shop after that discretion? I may like my card shop getting customers...But not customers like you!" the Shop-keep replied, folding her arms in front of the Snotty Obelisk Blue in defiance, fed up by the fact that his day was going absolutely horrible, he quickly slammed his suitcase with extra gusto and proceeded to walk out of the shop.

"Whatever! I have every card that was created for duel monsters! I don't even need the trash that you're selling! Good-day!" Sean proclaimed, as he walked out of the Card shop, a sudden small devious smile crept on Sean's face, something that Kuro noticed quickly as the Obelisk Student left the Card shop in a impatient hurry.

"What a loser..." Jasmine summed up as Mindy giggled, putting her hands on her hips, Kuro was still silent, something that the Strawberry Blonde could tell from.

"You alright Kuro?" Jasmine asked the Tall Slifer Student, Kuro sighed deeply in response, Jasmine only frowned at Kuro's sigh and silence, taking it as a sign for explanation.

"I know...Sean is a Madman, that part where he said about a relationship? That was honestly nothing, don't worry about it okay?" Jasmine said with a little smile on her face, it was enough for Kuro to believe her with a hundred-percent certainty.

"If you want to know, I just gave him some pointers on how to build a good deck, I stopped talking to him once he decided to bake me a cake every single day..." Jasmine inquired with a light shrug, Kuro once again sighed out a deep heave.

"Alright...Sorry for freezing like that...I thought it was a whole lot worse...I mean! I mean...As in he did bad things to you..." Kuro said as he looked down to the ground, twiddling his thumbs like a shy little kid and fumbling his words as if he was a highschooler reciting a play, causing Mindy to giggle once again at Kuro's awkwardness.

"You know, despite looking the part, you sure don't act like the part." Mindy chimed in, Kuro honestly didn't know what Mindy was even talking about.

"Don't judge people by Appearance Mindy!" Jasmine lectured her best friend, Mindy only shrugged, almost as if she can't help it.

"Its not my fault people who look like Zane act like Zane, or anyone that looks like Syrus would act like Syrus." Mindy defended herself.

"What...Do you mean Mindy?" Kuro asked sheepishly, Jasmine looked at Kuro with some pity in her eyes.

"Well, I mean, you're tall and kind of hot Kuro...But, you don't really have the coolness and stoic nature that someone like Zane has...Its like having a Prince Charming...But without any of the charm! Its a major turn-off for some girls..." Mindy said, unintentionally insulting Kuro, who only looked more deterred than ever.

"Mindy!" Jasmine called out, already noticing that Kuro looked absolutely defeated, his arms slumped to the side, his back slouched and his eyes staring at the ground.

"Not that you need to be though! You can be you and anyone will accept that!" Mindy added on in a somewhat dishonest manner, trying to do some damage control from her little mistake.

"I understand." Kuro just suddenly said, a little to quickly and a little to loud, quickly regaining composure, Jasmine looked at Kuro with a tinge of worry, Kuro glanced at Jasmine's face, noticing that his vision was getting blurred, was he going blind from Jasmine's prettiness? Kuro rubbed his eyes, realizing that he just suddenly shed a tear.

'...You're better than this Kuro...' A sudden thought came up in the Sushi-Themed Duelist.

"You...Do?" Mindy said, even she was a little confused from Kuro's sudden mood swing.

"Yep...I'll see you two later, I'm just going to go back to my dorm, my room is messy..." Kuro said, turning away from the two Obelisk girls and leaving without another word, leaving the two girls to themselves.

Jasmine glared at Mindy, clearly frustrated at the Black-haired girl and her occasional shalloweness when it came to boys.

"You know...You can be a real Ditz sometimes..."

* * *

"Jesus Kuro...Why did you even came here in the first place..." Kuro asked himself as he walked back to the Slifer Red dorm, he felt like a million eyes were staring at him...Despite walking through a dirt path with no one except himself, he can't believe he even bothered to go to this dueling academy...He was a cook, a chef...He wasn't a duelist, that's something his sister is, not him.

"Should've stayed home...I should've stayed home..." Kuro repeated to himself, he felt weak, feeble and brittle, such small remarks from Mindy caused him to break down like a machine without oil, but then again, what she said was true for the Shadowed Helheim Sibling.

His sister had everything that Kuro doesn't have...Confidence, fortitude, a will made of iron and a tongue that was sharper than a kitchen knife, she was a true duelist...And what was Kuro? A cook trying to desperately convince himself that he deserves people like Jasmine and Mindy to be his friends, a fake duelist who focuses more on the style rather than the substance,

A fake ultimate hero, this is what Kuro is, he sighed to himself in a depressed manner, the Sushi-themed Duelist continued on his way, trying to continue on his way, bottling his emotions and trying to suppress them like a pillow to someone's face, he didn't want to look like what Mindy described, if he expressed his doubts and insecurities, then that just means he's proving her point.

Suddenly...He heard a loud scream coming behind him, garnering the Shadowed Helheim Sibling's attention as he turned around, instantly Kuro frowned when he saw the Gaudily-dressed Sean Suavington, running towards with flaring nostrils.

"SCRUB!" Sean said with a shout as he confronted Kuro, the Shadowed Helheim Sibling took a deep breath...

'You just had an emotional breakdown Kuro...Learn from it...Try and act cool for once.' Kuro reminded himself, calming down from his triggered state and entering a different kind of moodset.

"...What do you want?" Kuro questioned the much-more shorter Sean, getting close to the Obelisk Blue student to intimidate him.

"I want to duel you! For Jasmine's hand! Only I! Sean Suavington! Deserve her and her only!" Sean said with a shout, Kuro was silent, but he glared at Sean, he was genuinely getting tired of this little Obelisk blue-blooded snot

"Fine...Bring it on." Kuro beckoned.


End file.
